Love Hurts
by Lovelyn.S
Summary: Nothing to say just peep in...
1. Chapter 1

Guys.. thank u so much for ur support i never thought of such love given by u all

so here's my first story... if any mistake plzz do forgive me...

CHAPTER 1

A girl in a cold weather was working with her boss struggling with test tubes... and suddenly her boss noticed a constant sweet smile on her face

he probably knew the reason for this smile.. he went towards her nd said

Boss:- kya hua tarika aaj badi khush lag rahi ho?

Tarika (while stammering):- na..hi to salunke sir aisi.. to koi ba.a..t nahi hai..

salunke:- aacha theek hai ab in chemicals ko chodo aur Bureau jau aur ye file (handing him over the file) lo aur haan us ACP ko de doo

Tarika :- sure sir..

as she was about to go salunke calles her from behind nd said

Salunke :- tarika aaj abhijeet wapas aa raha hai naa aapne mission se

listening abhijeet's name her smile got wider nd she tured nd said

Tarika:- have a good day sir !

when she came out she said to herself that :- oh god! bahar kitni garmi hai !

she started the car and drove off to the bureau... when she reached there she found all of them talking about abhijeet as ofcourse she was

goona meet him after 3 months ... when she was smiling to herself a girl noticed this and went towards her nd said

The girl:- kya baat hai tarika kis baat pe itna muskuraya ja raha hai?

tarika:- kya tum bhi purvi aisi koi baat nahi hai

purvi:- aacha mai sab samjhiti hun okay.. forget it aa na andar

both of them enterd inside nd shreya said

shreya :- arey tarika tum! abhijeet sir ko aane mai time hai..

nd all just smiled at her statement...tarika just glared at her nd immediately shreya said

shreya :- wo mera matlab hai tum aachank bureau koi kaam tha kya?

tarika :- haan actually wo ACP sir ko wo ye file deni thi...

pankaj :- aacha tarika file mujhe dedo wo ACP sir bahar gaye hai mai unhe de dunga

tarika :- okk pankaj .. thank u... waise kya aaj koi filework nahi hai kya?

freddy:- aery dr tarika shubh shubh boliye ajj ACP sir bhi nahi hai to jyada kaam bhi nahi hai

tarika just smiled... then after a little chit chat all saw ACP and SALUNKE coming all in a hurry took the files in their hand

just then ACP noticed something and said to salunke

ACP:-(pointing towards Daya) yaar salunke mujhe pata nahi tha ki ulti file pakad ke zyada ache se kaam ho sakta hai

Daya while stammering made the file straight

ACP:-(in an angry mood):- kya ho raha hai yaha pe mai thodi der ke liye bahar kya chala gaya tum sab ne gappe marna shuru kar diya

all of them :- soory sir!

suddenly to change the topic tarika said

tarika:- arey saluke sir app yahan ?

salunke :- haan wo acp lab aaya tha to koi case bhi nahi tha isiliye (stressing the words hum) yahan gappe marne aaye the kyuon boss?

ACP:- haan woo.. tum sab ke liye bhi adhe ghante ka break hai uske baad get to work..(ofcourse in an orderly tone)

all with a smile on their face:- OK sir!

then within an hour a man entered and everyone of them had a huge smile on their face

just then daya hugged the person nd said

Daya:- abhijeet.. kaisa tha mission very happy to see u..

abhijeet:- bahot aacha tha nd gave the files to ACP sir nd said mission successfyl sir!

ACP gave a proud smile

abhijeet:- waise aacha hua aap sab yahin hai... mujhe ap sab se baat karni hai... maine ek imp faisla liya hai... shadi karne ka

daya just hugged him and said :- congrayulations boss.. nd mean while tarika just kept on blushing nd suddenly a girl entered the

bureau everyone excluding abhijeet were in a great shock

Daya said :- TUM!

abhijeet :- yahi wo hai jisse mai shadi karne wala hun...

all were just shocked nd couldnt belive on their ears nd tarika almost had tears in her eyes...

So just end of the chapter

do tell kaisa laga

and keep thinking whose the girl...


	2. Chapter 2

**Guyss THANK U soooooooo much for ur reviews nd Roohi dii thank u soo much for u suggestion** **…..**

Continuing frm the previous chap….

Anyone could not belive on their eyes nd their ears on wht abhijeet said…

Suddenly daya looked at tarika who was just staring the girl and abhijeet….. here abhijeet also noticed tears in her eyes but he behaved very normal which was a shock for all the team members present at the bureau….. suddenly Daya went forward nd said

Daya :- Abhijeet tu iss ROSHNI! Se shaadi kar raha hai? (guys if u don't know who is roshni plzz refer to CID episode 899)

Abhijeet :- haan Daya isme itna chaunkne (shock) wali kya baat hai… he went where Roshni was standing nd he held her hand which was nt unnoticed by tarika she just widened her eyes nd he further said wid a smile on his face :- **mai Roshni se Pyar karta hoon to ofcourse ussi se hi shaddi karunga na….**  
cme Roshni mai tumhe sabse introduce karvata hun… nd he introduced her wid everyone nd roshni said

Roshni:- C'mon abhijeet in sab ko to mai jaanti hun…(pointing towards tarika) par ye kaun hai?

Abhijeet:- ohh ye salunke sir ki Assistant or better to say humari forensic doc DOCTOR TARIKA!

Roshni:- ohh HELLO(while extending her hand)

Tarika looked at her and abhijeet who was smiling

Tarika :- (wid a heavy and sad voice) **CON…GRA..TU..LATIO..NS** nd gave a fake smile nd left frm there meanwhile there was a call nd ishita picked up the the call nd said ACP

Ishita:- sir wo shambhu naam ke kisi aadmi ka phone aaya tha keh raha tha ki kisi aurat ka khoon ho gaya hai

Acp:- Daya tum shreya, pankaj,ishita, nikhil aur jaywanti wahan jaa kar dekho kya hua hai

But there was no ans frm his side as daya was in his own world thinking about wht just happened ACP called him again but this wid a loud voice

ACP:- DAYA tum ne sunna nahi maine kya kaha ….

Daya:- Sorry sir woo main…. nd he further culd nt continue

ACP :- It's ok Daya tum sab log crime scene par jaw aur haan Abhijeet tum bhi abhi ghar jao

Abhijeet :- par sir!

ACP :- ABHIJEET IT'S AN ORDER

Nd abhijeet nooded nd left home along wid roshni

Here in CAR Nikhil was driving nd Daya was on the paseengers seat and all others were sitting behind a long scilence prevailed among all of them which was broken by jaywanti

Jaywanti:- maine to aisa kabhi nahi socha tha ki abhijeet sir doc tarika ko dhoka de sakte hain…

Shreya:- sach keh rahi ho tum jaywanti abhijeet sir ne tarika ko dhoka diya iss baat pe to abhi tak vishwas nahi ho raha

Pankaj :- haan shreya… areey daya sir aap bhi to kuch boliye

Daya coming out of the trance said

Daya:- ishita ye wohi jagah hai na jahan se hume call aaya tha

Ishita checked the address nd said

Ishita:- yess sir ye wahi jagah hai

Daya:- grt chalo chalke dekhte hain

Here at the other side tarika was crying bitterly thinking about all those moments she spent wid abhijeet also the scene where he said that he loves Roshni…. Suddenly her phone buzzed nd she wiped her tears nd recived the call

Caller:- haan tarika bahot bada sabot hath laga hai…

Tarika :- grt… thek hai kahan aur kab milna hai ye mai tumhe msg karke bata dungi

Caller :-theek hai … waise tarika tumhara gala kharab hai kya tumhari aawaz kuch badli badli lag rahi hai

Tarika:- na...h..i .. k..o..i b..aa..t na…h…i hai

Caller:- theek hai !

Nd suddenly she drove her car towards her home washed her face nd looking at the mirror she said to herelf tht

Tarika (to herself) :- nahi tarika tu aise hi kamzoor nahi pad sakti…. U have to do it

After long hours of investigation case gt solved nd all reached bureau ACP told dem to file d case nd submit it to DCP….

Nd shreya started filiing the case daya was lost in his thoughts about abhijeet she had a doubt in the case so she went towards daya for help she saw him lost so she called him nd wid a jerk he said

Daya:- kya hua shreya kuch chaiye tha tumhe ?

Shreya :- haan sir ye wo forensic report samaj nahi aarahi

Daya :- ohh dikhao

They both started discussing about the file…nd suddenly someone entered the bureau nd shreya said

Shreya:- siddharth tum yahan !

Siddharth:- haan wo actually shreya mom ne kaha tha ki aaj wo humari shaddi ki date fix karni hai na…(at this daya looked both of them wid a sad expression) to….aur tum bhi abhi tak aayi nahi thi to issiliye maine socha ki mai he tumhe pick up karlu… I hope maine tumhe disturb nahi kiya (looking at Daya)

Shreya :- nahi! Nahi! aisi koi baat nahi hai…

She looked at Daya nd he said

Daya:- it's OK shreya tum jao mai ACP sir ko bol dunga

Siddharth:- THANK YOU! Daya

Nd he just nooded shreya took her bag nd left wid siddharth nd Daya looked at them wid sad expression (ofcourse)… 

Here in car :

Shreya was on passengers seat nd thinking :- kyun! daya sir kya aapko sach mai koi farak nahi padta meri shaadi se…

Nd siddharth noticed her lost nd said :- kya hua shreya tum kuch pareshaan lag rahi ho ?

Shreya looked at him nd said :- nahi aisi koi baat nahi hai

Siddharth :- r u sure…

Shreya just nooded as yes nd in sometime they reached hme

Here at bureau

Sachin:- sir aap shreya ko bata kyun nahi dete ki aap kya sochte hai uske bare mai!

Daya:- nahi sachin wo siddharth ke saath khush hai aur mai uski zindagi barbad nahi karna chahata nd saying this he left frm there

Soo guys this wa the end of the chapter

So keep thinking about the call…..

Nd do tell kaisa laga

 **Daya's girl:- dii u were the first one to review….. thank u sooo much**

 **Lovedaya :- thank u diii…. But niyati is nt the one**

 **Drizzle 1640:- thank u soo much dear…**

 **Kamikaze me, Jebajomes1,mahesh15,jasdeep,prachi.4893.a. :- thank u for such lovely reviews..**

 **Topaz007,iCoco Girl :- srry gyuss but d girl is nt muskaan… nd thank u fr ur reviews…**

 **Aditi :- I am soory dear…. But keep on reading if u want to I 'm sure you will like it…. Thank u for ur review…**


	3. Chapter 3

Heyy Guys thank u soooo much fr ur lovely reviews….

They really mean it :D

SO HERE'S THE NXT CHAP ENJOY !

Siddharth nd shreya reached hme nd found their parents sitting nd dissussing about **their marriage** shreya had tears in her eyes suddenly her mother noticed her nd she rubbed off her tears without anyones's notice..

Shreya's mom :- arey beta kya hua aaj itna late kaise ho gayi tum ?

Shreya :- kuch nahi maa wo bas ek case aa gaya tha

Siddharth's mom :- koi baat nahi beta aisa hota hai…..

Shreya just nooded nd father said

Shreya's dad:- beta aapki aur siddarthjee ke shaadi agle mahine fix hui hai

Hearing this siddharth smiled nd shreya was shocked she said

Shreya :- par maa ek mahine mei saare arrangements kaise honge ?

Shreya's mom :- uski chinta tum mat karo shreya sab theek ho jayega…

Shreya nooded nd gave a fake smile meanwhile siddharth nd his parents left…

Shreya's mom :- beta tum bhi jaake change karlo aur aake khana kha lena

Shreya :- maa mujhe bhook nahi hai

Shreya's mom :- par beta…

But she left nd her mom said :- ye ladki bhi naa ….

Meanwhile der was a knock at the door nd it was Purvi

Shreya's mom :- arrey purvi aao na aandar aur ye lo mithai khao (while stuffing sweets in her mouth)

Purvi :- kis khushi mei aunty ?

SM :- arey beta woo shreya ki shaadi tai (fix) hui hai aagle mahine

Purvi was shocked but still managed to smile nd said

Purvi :- kahan hai wo aunty

SM :- wo beta aapne kamre mei hi hogi aur paata hai excitement ke marre to ko usne khana bhi nahi khaya…

Purvi :- theek hai aunty mai uss se milke aati hun…..

She entered d room nd saw shreya crying bitterly

Purvi :- CONGRATULATIONS SHREYA !

She looked at her nd said

Shreya :- purvi ye tu kya bol rahi hai

Purvi :- arey waah ! ye to bahut ajjeb baat hai teri shaadi ho rahi aur tujhe hi nahi pata…

Shreya :- purvi ye baat tu bahut aachi tarike se jaanti hai ki mai iss shadi se khush nahi hoon

Purvi :- ab kya fayda ye sab soch ke shreya jab time tha tab to tune kisi ko apni fellings ke bare mei nahi bataya

Shreya (in astern voice) :- KYA ! batati mai sabko….. aaj bureau mei tune dekha nai kaise Daya sir ne easily keh diya ke TUM Siddharth ke sath jao mai ACP sir ko bol dunga…. Jaise ki unhe iss baat se koi farak hi nahi padta …. Nd started crying nd purvi started consoling her

Purvi :- shreya abhi waqt hai bata de sabko ke tu Daya sir se…

Shreya :- nahi purvi ab mai backout nahi kat sakti isse mere aur siddharth hum dono ke families ki bahut badnami hogi …waise chood in sab baton ko…. Ye bata tu Tarika se mili ?

Purvi :- nahi yaar mai kabse uska phn try kar rahi hoon par vo phn utha hi nahi rahi hai heyy mai kya soch rahi hoon kyu na hum uske ghar chalein

Shreya :- yaa I think that will be grt…

Purvi :- theek hai to mai baaki sabko ko bata deti hoon

Shreya just nodded

Here at another side

Tarika :- VAIBHAV! (so guys d caller was vaibhav) bolo kis sabot ke bare mai tum baat kar rahe the tum….

Vaibhav :- tarika tum wo MOONLIGHT CLUB jaanti ho

Tarika :- haan janti hoon to uska kya ?

Vaibhav :- wahan SANAM naam ki ek ladki kaam karti hai wo hume uska pata de sakti hai

Tarika :- to hum kis baat ka wait kar rahe hain Let's go

Here at the club

Tarika (to manager) :-dekhiye hum CID se hain….. yahan koi Sanam naam ki ladki kaam karti hai naa

Manager :- jee Madam kaam to karti hai

Vaibhav :- kya hum use mil sakte hain ?

Manager :- sure sir mai abhi use bulvata hun…. (to his waiter) jao or Sanam ko bula ke lao

Waiter :- jee sahib

Meanwhile Sanam came and asked manager

Sanam :- sahab aapne mujhe bulaya ?

Manager :- haan ye CID kuch log tumse milne aaye hain

Sanam :- jee kahiye

Tarika :- kya hum akele mai baat kar sakte hain

Sanam :- theek hai madam chaliye

All three went outside d club

Tarika (showing her a pic) :- kya ye aadmi yahan aata hain

Sanam :- haan madam eh number ka loafer hai ye aaj iske saath to kal usske saath… par madam aap iske bare mei kyun puch rahi hai ?

Tarika :- bus aise hi… waise tum aur kuch iske bare mei bata sakti ho mujhe

Sanam :- haan madam kal raat ye kisi aurat se phn par baat kar raha tha…. Aur use kahin milne bulaya

Vaibhav :- kahan bulaya kuch suna tumne ?

Sanam :- nahi saab par aaj wo yahan aa sakta hai…

Tarika :- grt theek hai sanam aaj kisi bhi tarah se uss jagah ke bare mei pata lagao

Also giving her sme money

Sanam :- theek hai madam mai puri koshish karungi….

Tarika :- theek hai sanam mai tumse kal theek 3 baje milungi

Sanam :- theek hai madam….

Tarika &Vaibhav reahed reached d car nd he said

Vaibhav :- kya baat hai tarika tum aaj dophar se hi kuch sad lag rahi ho

Tarika :- dekho vaibhav maine tumse phele bhi kaha thi ki aisi koi baat nahi hai

Vaibhav :- tumhe kya lagta hai ki jab tak tum mujhe kuch batogi nahi nahi mujhe kuch pata nahi chalega mujhe salunke sir ne sab kuch bata diya hai ke aaj bureau mai kya kya hua hai !

Tarika :- dekho vaibhav its none of ur business

Vaibhav :- wow! TARIKA MAM its none of my business so wht m I doing here mujhe to yahan se chale jana chaiye nd he left

Tarika (while having tears in her eyes) :- I am sorry vaibhav but ek baar aapne aap ko meri jagah pe to rakhke dekho

Nd later on she too left she reached hme…. Nd sat on the bed while crying bitterly.. nd after sme time she heard a knock on the door nd she wiped her tears n found all d members expect for Abhijeet ACP salunke nd purvi said

Purvi :- kya hum aandar aa sakte hain ?

Tarika :- aao na aap logo ko puchne ke kya jarurat hai

Daya :- tarika tum abhi bhi us sabke bare mei soch rahi ho ?

Tarika :- n..a..hi ..t..o

Shreya :- acha…. saaf dikhta hai tere chehre se…..ke tu jhooth bol rahi hai

Tarika :- mai kya karun jitna uss baat ko bhulana chati hun utna hi yaad aati hai… nd left frm there

Nd shreya started going behind her wen Daya stopped her by saying

Daya :- nahi shreya use thodi der akele rehne do….

Shreya noded nd all others left fr their home

Next day tarika reahed lab nd greeted her boss…. nd suddenly a case reported all Daya, Purvi, Pankaj nd Nikhil were present at the lab for investigation tarika was wid test tubes nd suddenly a voice was heard

Voice :- AAHHHH!

Nd all of dem turned behind nd were shocked to see the scenerio

So guys this was the END of the chapter

Do tell kaisa laga…..

Nd once again thank u soooooooo much ur lovely reviews


	4. Chapter 4

Heyy guys m here with a new update :)

Thank u soooooo much fr ur lovely reviews :D

They were really very very sweet… really loved them :D

All of them turned behind nd were shocked to see blood all round tarika's hand nd the broken test tube….all of them rushed towards her nd made her sit

Salunke :- purvi mere left wali shelf mai anesthesia rakha hua hai leke aao…. Be quick

Purvi turned to go wen taika said

Tarika :- sir mujhe … anesthesia nahi chaiye

Salunke :- tarika pagal mat bano…. Anesthesia nahi logi to bahut dard hoga

Tarika :- muje koi farak nai padhta sir…. Mujhe anesthesia nahi chaiye

Purvi :- Tarika plzz aapne **Emotional pains ko kam karne ke liye aapne aap ko Physical pains mat do…**

Tarika looked at her with tears nd with a **vry painful** voice said

Tarika :- muje anesthesia nahi chaiye

Salunke :- fine…. Agar zyada der ye glaas pieces tumhare haath ke andar rahe to tumhe infection ho jayega… pankaj wo wahan tweezer pada hai leker aao

Pankaj :- Sir

Pankaj brought them nd salunke started removing the glass pieces frm her hand… tarika just cried silently without any noise…. Nd after smetime all the pieces were removed frm her hand nd salunke started cleaning her wound… nd at the sametime she felt Unconcious

All were worried when purvi called the Ambulance

All of them reached the hospital nd called for a doctor…. A lady doc came there nd was shocked to see her Best Friend in tht condition

Doctor :- dekhiye mera naam ANJALI hai Tarika ko kya hua ?

Purvi :- aap tarika to jaanti hai

Anjali :- vo sab mai aapko bad mai batungi… nurse operation ke tayyri karo

Pankaj :- operation par kyun ?

Meanwhile anjali left…. Nd all were tensed nd were waiting fr her as soon as she came out all of them rushed towards her nd she said

Anjali :- sir tarika ke body se humein poison mila hai

ACP :- kya! Par aise kaise ho sakta hain?

Anjali :- ye to pata nahi… par sir inke left hand se poision bahut hi zyada quantity me mila hai….

Iska matlab zeher tarika body mei left hand se gaya hai

Salunke :- ab vo kaisi hai

Anjali :- abhi vo bilkul theek hai sir… aur 2-3 ghante ke andar andar use hosh bhi aa jayega

Purvi :- Thank God ! vo bilkul theek hai par aap use kaise jaanti hai ?

Anjali :- jaanti… bahut aachi tarike se jaanti hun mai use….vo meri best frnd hai mam….. hum clg mei saath padhte the….. pata nahi tha ki vo mujhe aise milegi… but I'm glad ki vo bilkul theek hai

All of them nodded…. After an hour tarika gained her senses nd looked around and found all of them standing but her eyes were searching smething else… yes it was Abhijeet…. She was searching him ND all of them were present expect him

Shreya :- kisse dhund rahi ho tarika….. unhe…. jinke wajah se aaj tum iss halat mei ho

A tear drop just felled off her eyes… nd suddenly a girl entered with a bouquet in her hand nd said

Peron :- tarika kaisi ho tum ?

Tarika :- Roshni! Mai bilkul theek hun

Roshni while giving her the bouquet said :- sorry abhijeet aa nahi paaye…. U knw vo ek imp kaam mei phaas gaye

Tarika controlled hard herself… while all of them noticed her… nd to change the envoirment salunke said

Salunke :-tarika aab kaise ho

Tarika (weakly) :- mai theek hu sir

Salunke :- waise tum kaunsa chemical test kar rahi thi ?

Tarika :- sir vo to mujhe yaad nahi… par haan dekhungi to pehchan lungi

Salunke :- theek hai…. Jaise hi tumhe discharge mil jaye LAB aa jana

Purvi :- par sirf verification ke liye samjhi…..

Daya :- aur haan jab tak tum puri tarah theek nahi ho jaati tab tak tum LAB to bilkul nahi aaogi

Tarika :- par Daya….

Sachin :- par-var kuch nahi tarika Daya Sir bilkul theek keh rahe hai

Tarika :- that's not fair… mai bor hojaungi

Suudenly anjali entered nd said

Anjali :- aise kaise bor hojaugi…. Mai hun na tumhare saath

Tarika was overjoyed to see her best frnd in frnt of her she said

Tarika :- Anjali! Tum Yahan kaise I mean…

Anjali :- madam mere hi hospital me aakar mujhse hi puch rahi ho ki mai yaha kya kar rahi hoon

Tarika laughed at this nd hugged her nd she hugged her back

Anjali :- sir aap log jayeye mai hun yahan tarika ke saath

Purvi :- its ok anjali mai yahan tarika ke saath ruk jaati hun

Anjali :- purvi mam aap log jayeye… vaise bhi kafi der se aap yahin hai

Tarika :- anjali bilkul theek keh rahi hai…. Aap log jayeye aur vaise bhi saara staaf to hai hi meri help ke liye

Shreya :- theek hai… lekin anjali agar tarika bilkul bhi natak kare na to hume bata dena… aur haan discharge to bilkul mat dena

Anjali :- dn't worry mam I will take care

Tarika :- anjali tu meri dost hai yaa dushman

Anjali :- mai teri dost hun… par teri Health ki dhushman samjhi

Tarika just pouted at this…. Nd after sometime all of them left… nd tarika was alone in her room while thinking

Tarika (thinking) :- kya abhijeet ko sach mei iss baat se farak nahi padha ki mai hospital mei hun…

Nd there knock at the door :- MAY I come in mam

Tarika :- arey vaibhav tum…. Come in

He settled himself on the chair besides her….

Tarika :- vaibhav I am really vry srry mujhe aise behave nahi karna chaiye tha

He was carefully listening to all those things when tarika noticed him lost somewhere nd shaked him a bit nd asked

Tarika :- kya hua? kiska waita kar rahe ho

Vaibhav :- ho gaya

Tarika was confused nd said :- kya hogaya ?

Vaibhav :- tumhara lamba sa bhashan (speech)

Tarika :- what ?

Vaibhav :- arey tumhari soory speech tarika

Tarika :- vaibhav I am very serious… aur tum ho ki… nd smething striked her mind nd she said

Tarika :_OH! Shit

Vaibhav :- kya hua ?

Tarika :- arey vo mujhe sanam se milne jaana tha aaj 3 baje… aur dekho 7:30 ho rahe hain

Vaibhav :- dnt wry mai sanam se milkare he aa raha hoon….

Tarika :- kya sach mai… I mean… THANK U SOO MUCH… waise kya kaha usne

Vaibhav :- vo keh rehi thi Sunday raat ko Riya naam ki ladki mile wali hai usse hotel Blue moon mai

Tarika :- grt…. Friday tak mujhe discharge bhi mil jayega…. Vaibahv once again Than u sooo much

Vaibhav :- vaise tarika tumhare paas kitne sorry's aur thank you's hain….. kuch humein bhi dedo… waise bhi mere mooh se kisikeliye bi thank u aur sorry nahi nikalta { **Roohi dii this was fr u ;)** }

Tarika :- matlab ?

Vaibhav :- matlab ye tarika je ke mai jab se yahan aaya hun tumhare mooh se thank u aur sorry ke alawa kuch nikla hi nahi

Tarika smiled at this :- tu aise nahi mane ga naa… he nodded as "No" nd she said :- aacha baba mai aapna 'Thank u ' aur 'Sorry' wapas leti hun

Vaibhav :- that's like a good girl…. Aur haan take complete rest mai chalta hun..

Here at other side there was a Person who knew tht who tried to hurt tarika she went towards Roshni nd said

Person :- tumne hi tarika ko maar ne ki koshish ki na

Roshni(while stammering) :- ye..h kya bak..was kar.. rah..i ho tu..m ?

Person :- dekho mai CID ko sab sach sach batane jaa rahi hun whe she roshni cauht her hand nd said

Roshni :- kya sabot hai tumhare paas ?

The person laughed at her nd said

Person :- arey roshni tum to serious ho gayi…. Mai to mazak kar rahi thi

Roshi was confused nd said :- kya matlab ?

Person :- dekho roshni hum dono ki manjil ek hi hai par raste alag alag

Roshni :- kya bakwas kar rahi ho tum

Person :- roshni… roshni.. mai ye keh rahi hun ki mai bhi tarika ko dard dena chati hoon aur tum bhi…to kyun na ye naik kaam saath milkar karein?

Roshni :- par tum ye kyun sab ye kyun… mera matlab hai tum to uski…

Person while cutting her..

Person :- apne kaam se kaam rakho.. to bolo kya tum meri madat karne ke liye tayar ho ?

Roshni :- Why not… waise bhi ek se bhale do…..

Person :- Countdown begins Dr Tarika !

Here at bureau a man entered nd said

Person :- Mission Accomplanished Sir !

Purvi was surprised nd amazed to hear tht familiar voice…. Wen she turned shw was happy to see tht person…. Nd soo were others…

Soo guys this was the END of the chapter

Sorry fr soo much shocks nd suspenses…

Bt still keep thinking….

Good bye… Tacke care


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry sorry I knw m vry late…..

Enjoy reading…. :)

I apologize fr any mistakes…...plzz do frgive me….

ACP :- I am **PROUD** of u **SENIOR INSPECTOR RAJAT** !

Rajat :- Thank u Sir !

And all started welcoming him….nd also greeting him…

Acp :- rajat filhaal tum ghar jao… aur rest karlo

Rajat :- sir plzz…mujhe koi rest nai chaiye… I will be fine..

Acp :- r u sure?

Rajat :- Yes sir !

Acp :- okkk fine then…

Rajat :- Thank u Sirr !

Acp just nodded nd left..

Rajat :- vaise bureau kaffi badal gaya hai nai…

Purvi (while eyeing at abhijeet) :- haan sir time ke sath sab ko badalna padhta hai … sari cheezein vaise hi nai ho sakti…

Rajat was a bit confused nd thought to talk about it later..

Also tarika gt a discharge frm the hospital..

Immediately a case reported nd all of them including Abhijeet were involved in it…bt smething was missing nd that was the joy while solving the case…all were kind of seriously involved in it… Abhijeet was frustrated nd started shouting whenever any mistake done….Daya wanted to ask abhijeet nd sort out things wid him…bt he was just waiting fr a single right chance so tht he culd talk to him cuz the situations were becoming worse…

Abhijeet :- Nikhil laash ko forensic lab bhejwa do…

Nikhil :- yess sir…

Rajat :- sir abhi tak iski identity ka kuch pata nahi chala hai..

Abhijeet :- haan ab to Dr. salunke hi kuch kar sakte hain…

Daya :- chalo FL chalke pata kar lete hain..

All of them nodded and left fr FL

Here at Forensic Lab

Purvi :- gud morning sir !

Salunke :- gud morning purvi ! waise Tarika ki kya khabar hai? Is she all right ?

Purvi :- haan sir tarika bilkul theek hai… infact anjali keh rahi thi ki use discharge bhi mil gaya hai

Salunke :- that's great…

They continued their discussion on her health rajat was confused nd abhijeet was Angry at the same time

Abhijeet(in a stern voice) :- Agar aap logon ka Dr Tarika pe discussion khatam ho gaya ho to plzz case pe dhayan de

Purvi (in the same voice) :- Haan kyun nai sir!

Rajat was hell shocked on his behavior towards tarika…..nd suddenly salunke noticed Tarika on the door wid ofcourse tears in her eyes it seemed that she heard everything…

Salunke (changing the topic) :-ar..ee ta..rika t..um y..aha..n ?

Tarika suddenly wiped her tears nd said :- haan sir wo aap hi ne to bulaya tha chemical recognize karne ke liye… (while looking at abhijeet wid a heavy voice) aap log case discuss kijiye mai baad mei aati hun..

Salunke :- us ski koi zarurat nai hai…tum chemicals dekh lo tab tak mai inn logon ko case ke bare mei bata deta hun….

Tarika :- okk sir..

Rajat had many questions in his mind bt decided to stay quiet….

Here the whole CID team was angry on Abhijeet…

Tarika :- sorry to interrupt bt sir vo chemical yahan nahi hai…

Salunke :- kya ? r u sure

Tarika :- yess sir I am sure

Salunke :-okk…tum ghar jaake rest karo… till then I will do smething..

Tarika :- theek hai sir!

She glanced at Abhijeet who was busy in his mobile….she went away thinking tht is he the same…cuz abhijeet was the one who cared for her a lot…bt now her health it didn't even bothered him…nd tears formed in her eyes….

She reached hme nd called vaibhav

On Call :-

Vaibhav :- haan tarika! Bolo kya baat hai ?

Tarika :- vaibhav tum free ho ?

Vaibhav :- haan kyunn?kuch kaam tha ?

Tarika :- haan vo tumse Riya ke bare mei baat karni thi

Vaibhav :- okk mai ekk ghate ke aandar tumhare ghar paunchta hun

Tarika :- okk… nd she disconnected the call

After an hour…the doorbell rang nd she opened the door

Vaibav :-kyaa hua tarika ?

Tarika :- kuch bhi to nahi… khair vo sab choro tumhe riya ke bare mei kuch pata chala?

Vaibhav :- nahii ab tak to nahi mai koshish kar raha hun

Tarika :- uska pata lagana bahut zaruri hai…. Ek kaam karte hain kal hum Sanam se milne chalte hain….

Vaibhav :- that will be grt…

Here at the bureau :-

Case gt over nd all of them took a sigh of relief bt there was someone who was busy in his on thoughts

Freddy :- kya hua rajat sir… kahan khoe hue hain aap ?

Rajat :- freddy ek baat batao jab main yahan nahi tha to kya hua tha tarika aur abhjeet sir ke beech ?

Freddy :- aacha to aap iss baat ko lekar pareshan hain….sir abhijeet sir ek mission ke liye gaye the 3 mahine pehle…. Nd he narrated the whole incident… rajat was shocked nd said

Rajat :- aur tum logon ne iss baat par yakeen kar liya ? ho sakta hai abhijeet sir ki koi majburii rahi ho

Same time Purvi entered ns said :- kaisi majboori sir… vo ek senior insp. Hai… vo sirf aur sirf tarika ko hurt karna chahte hain….agar koi majboori hoti naa to vo itna normal behave nai karte…Nd left frm there leaving rajat confused

Rajat's words were still roaming in her mind nd suddenly she collided with shreya

Shreya(making her stand properly) :- purvi tu theek to hai na

Purvi :-haan…vo..

Shreya :- kya hua?

Purvi :- shreya yaar freddy sir ne rajat sir ko abhijeet sir aur tarika ke barre mei bataya

Shreya :- to?

Purvi :- to shreya rajat sir ko ye lagta hai ki abhijeet sir ye sab kissi majboori ki wajah se kar rah hai…

Shreya :- Rajat sir ki baat mei point to hai… I mean sir ko tarika ke liye kitni concern thi aur vahi concern aachanak hatred mei badal gayi ye baat kuch samaj nai aayi…

Purvi :- Exactly! Vahi to

Shreya :- so abb kya karein?

Purvi :- dekh agar sir ye sab kissi majboori ki wajah se kar rahe hai to abhi bhi unke man me tarika ke liye utnihi concern hogi..Right

Shreya :- haan par hum ye sab pata kaise lagayenge? Hospital mei to vo tarika ko dekhne tak nai aaye…

Purvi :- hospital chod I hv a brilliant plan…Sun(nd she whispered smething in her ears) Kaisa laga ?

Shreya :- plan to aacha hai par agar koi garbar hui toh ?

Purvi :-dnt worry dear when purvi is here…. Nd they both shared a laugh

Shreya :- ohkk… to kal raat ko hum ye plan strt karenge…

Purvi :- okkk…. Aacha tu ruk mai ye file submit karke aati hun..phir saath chalte hain

Shreya :- n..a..h.i v..o

Purvi :- kya hua ?

Shreya (with disappointment) :-vo siddharth mujhe lene aa raha hai aur…

Purvi :- aur.. tu uske sath jaa rahi hai..

Shreya :- ab mai mana to nai kar sakti na…

Purvi :- theek hai… kal milte hain… Byee

Shreya just smiled in return…nd she gt a call frm siddharth nd she left wid him.. Daya watched all this nd was disappointed as well as sad nd someone pressed his shoulder lightly nd he turned back nd saw sachin

Sachin :- kya hua sir…ghar nahi jana

Daya :- haan.. vo mai bas.. he did nt have to speak anything nd he left frm there

Sachin(thinking) :- mai jaanta hun sir aap shreya ko lekar pareshaan hai… kaash ye sab jaldi theek ho jaye

Daya (thinking) :- ab kuch nai ho sakta… shreya apni life mai aage badh chuki hai…vo khush hai.. aur use khush dekhkar mai bhi khush hu…nd smething striked his mind nd he asked Pankaj

Daya :- aree pankaj…ye abhijeet kahan hai?

Pankaj :- sir abhijeet sir to ghar chale gaye..

Daya (thinking) :-chala gaya…aaj tak to usne kabhi aisa nahi kiya…uss ke ghar jaakar dekhna hoga

Pankaj :- kya hua sir?

Daya (coming out of the trance) :- nahi kuch nahi….raat bahut ho gayi hai tumhe bhi ghar jana chaiye…. Pankaj just nodded

Daya also left nd drove off towards abhijeet's home. He reached there nd pressed the doorbell nd roshni opened the door… he was shocked to see her

Roshni :- aree daya aap.. aiye andar aiyee…kuch chaiye tha aapko

Daya :- haan vo abhijeet…kahan hai vo..

Before roshni culd say anything abhijeet came out nd was surprised to see Daya there…

Roshni :- mai aap logon ke liye coffee laati hun… nd she left

Daya :- Boss,ye roshni yahan kya kar rahi hai?

Abhijeet :- daya vo meri honewali Biwi hai…to vo yahin mere saath hi rahegi na..aur vaise bhi ab vo mei zimmedari hai

Daya :- par abhijeet…bt his sentence left incomplete wen abhijeet said

Abhijeet :- daya baat koi aur hai…sidhe mudde (point)par aao baat ko ghumao mat….

Daya :- ha..an… n..a..i… v.o..

Abhijeet :- kya baat hai daya ?

Daya :- abhijeet tum bahut aachi tarike se jaante ho main yahan kyun aaya hun…

Abhijeet :- dekho daya agar tum yahan tarika ke bare mei baat karne aaye ho to….mujhe koi intrest nahi hai…

Daya :- ye kya bakwas kar rahe ho abhijeet…

Abhijeet :- mai bakwaas nai kar raha daya…sach ye hai ki mai Roshni se pyar karta hun aur ussi se shaddi karne wala hun….

Daya had nthing to say…meanwhile roshni entered with d tray in her hand…she offered daya coffee..bt he refused nd left frm there…

Thousands of thoughts were running through his mind…..

LoveDaya :- thank u dii :)

Blair.64:- thank u sooo much dear :)

Daya's Girl :- thank u dii… aur msg to aapko milna hi tha :p

Km-fan :- thank u soo much :)

A.S Anjana :- thank u sooo much… loved it :)

Jasdeep :- thank u :)

Cute Diksha :- thank u dear….nd welcme back….

Nd all other guest reviewers THANK U soooo much….. loved u reviews asusual :)

Soo guys end of the chap :)

So keep thinking about our purvi's plan…

Till then takecare :)


	6. Chapter 6

_**Heyyy everyone m back wid an update !**_

 _ **Thanks to all them who read nd reviewed it means a lot foe me :) :)**_

 _ **Hope u like this one too….. bt m sorry fr any mistakes….**_

The next day all were present at the bureau…..even Tarika was back to work.. nd purvi signaled shreya smething they moved to corner where no one could hear them

Purvi :- sherya tu ready hai na ?

Shreya :- kya kya karvati hai tu mujhse..

Purvi :-mai itna bada risk utha rahi hoon…aur tu hai ki itna sa kaam bhi nai kar sakti

Shreya:- okk fyn….phele sochne to de kya karna hai…

Purvi :- jaldi se soch..

Shreya :- haan haan..

They left towards their prespective desks… shreya was deep thinking abut wht to do..nd smething clicked her mind nd she smiled… Daya noticed nd craved to know the reason behind this smile… he went forward nd asked her

Daya :- kya baat hai shreya thodi der phele itni pareshaan thi aur aachanak tumhare chere par ye smile..

Shreya (excitedly) :- Sir vo… (bt suddenly stooped thinking) Daya sir ko batun ya nai purvi naraj ho gai to…par agar unhe batungii nai to plan aage kaise badega….

She was thinking when he snapped his fingers nd she came out of the trance….

Daya :- kya hua shreya kahan kho gae…

Shreya(trying to be normal) :- nai…kahin nai

Daya :- vaise maine tumse kuch pucha

Shreya :- haan voo….

Daya :- jawab(Answer) do

Shreya (in a vry low voice) :- jawab banane to dijiye

Daya :- kya ! kuch kaha tumne ?

Shreya :- haan! Vo sir aapse ek promise chaiye

Daya :- bolo…

Shreya :- bas aapko mera saath dena hoga… aur haan mai job hi bolungi appko maana padega..

Daya :- meri kuch samaj nai aara shreya..

Shreya :- dnt worry sir thodi der aur phir sab samaj aajayega..

Daya tried to speak bt failed as shreya said :- sir mujhe ye file submit karni hai mai appse baad mei baat karti hun….

At evening in the bureau.. all were present except fr Abhijeet and ACP

Shreya (on top of her voice) :- Chalo chalo ghar chalte hain….

All of them gave her a weird as well as confused look

Rajat :- shreya sham ke saat (7) baj rahe hain…

Jaywanti :- aur iss waqt hum ghar pe nai bureau mei hote hai….

Shreya :- pata hai mujhe…. Par mai ye sab isiliye keh rahi hun kyunki… vo… haan Daya sir ne aaj hum sab ko dinner pe invite kiya hai….

All the faces in the bureau lit up expect for Daya he was totally shocked

Daya :- par shreya…

Shreya (cutting him) :- THANK…U bolne ki zarurt nai hai sir….Ab itna to mai aapke liye kar hi sakti hun naa… she gave him the helpless look nd he agreed. Purvi gave a proud look….

Sachin :- Par shreya hume Daya sir ke ghar to 10 baje kea as pass jana hoga na to…. Hum abhi kyunn nikle bureau se ?

Shreya :- ha…an…n vo..o..o …. Tayyir hone ke liye

Rajat :- shreya hum Daya sir ki (stressing the word) SHADDI mei nai jaa rahe.. hum normally bhi jayenge to unhe aacha lagega…

Shreya :- haan vo to hai par sir…

Daya :- arrey Rajat vo shreya ka yeh matlab tha ki abhi hum log stressed hai to ghar jaake relax ho jaate hain aur phir tum log mere ghar aajana… aur vaise bhi koi case nai hai to…

She loved way he handled the situation for her. She was in her deep thoughts when she heard

Daya :- haina shreya yahi kehna chati thi tum ?

Shreya :- aan…haan yahi hi..

Rajat :- thik hai to main yahi ruk jaata hun ACP sir aur Abhijeet sir aayenge to mai bata dunga

Daya :- theek hai.. to ½ hour mei bureau se nikalte hai…

All of them nodded.. here Daya was thinking smething nd shreya noticed tht nd went forward in order to ask him

Shreya :- Daya sir… kya hua kya soch rahe ho ?

Daya :- kuch nai shreya..

Shreya :- batiye na..plzz

Daya :- vo shreya maine sab ko invite to kardiya par mujhe khana banana itne aache se nai aata

Shreya strted laughing at this nd Daya was somewhere lost at her… bt suddenly he came out the trance nd even she stopped laughing..

Shreya :- okk… sir agar aap chahe to mai aapki help kar sakti hun

Daya :- nai nai shreya… its okk I'll manage…tum koi takleef mat karo..

Shreya :- its ok sir mujhe koi takleef nai hogi aur vaise bhi maine hi aapko iss p[roblem mai dalla hai to..

Daya :- r u sure ?

Shreya just nodded…

Shreya :- sir thank u

Daya :- kis liye ?

Shreya :- vo appne meri help ki isiliye..

Daya :- its okk…

Shreya :- thik hai phir mai mumma ko inform karke aajaungi..

Daya :- hmmm…

All of them strted to leave except fr purvi nd rajat…nd rajat saw her sitting he went nd asked her

Rajat :- purvi tumhe ghar nai jaana?

Purvi :- jaana hai na sir bas ye file complete karke… (showing him the file)

Rajat :- Don't worry mai complete kar leta hun… vaise bi mai free hun….tum ghar jao…

Purvi (stammering) :- na..hi mai aap..ko ye fil..e na.i de sa..kti…

Rajat (confused) :- kyunn?

Purvi :- kyunki..voo..haan ye tab ki file hai jab app yahan nai the…

Rajat :- aacha… phir to ye complete ho chuki hogi naa…

Purvi :- haan vo kuch mistakes hai unhe correct karna hai..

Rajat :- theek hai theek hai…

Purvi sat on her chair nd was showing that she was completing the file… bt she was again nd again looking towards the clock….nd wating fr the time to run as soon as possible….

Here a doorbell rang at Daya's house nd opened the door nd found shreya standing….

Daya :- arey shreya tum…aao na andar..

Shreya :- thank u sir…. Chaliye khana banate hain…

Daya :- vo to hum banayege hi… par tum kuch logi ?

Shreya :- nai sir mujhe kuch nai chaiye… chaliye sabke aane se phele khana bana lete hain..

Daya :- haan bakiyoon ka to pata nahi par Pankaj aur Feedy phele pahunch jayenge…

Nd they both shared a laugh….nd entered the kitchen…nd strted cooking

Daya :- vaise shreya ek baat puchoun

Shreya :- haan sir puchiye…

Day a:- ye sab chal kya raha hai… aachanak mere ghar pe dinner…

Shreya :- vo sir actually purvi aur mujhe aisa lagta hai ki abhijeet sir tarika ke saath ye sab kissi majboori ki wajah se kar rahe hain…. To isiliye purvi ne ek plan banaya hai..

Daya :- aur vo kya hai ?

Shreya :- actually purvi tarika ki Car ka tyre puncture karne wali hai… aur phir jab tarika lift ke liye ruki hogi to abhijeet sir use lift denge…. shayad.. aur phir hume pata chal jayega ki sab majboori hai yaa nahi!

Daya :- aur agar aisa nai hua toh…tarika to phass jayegi naa..

Shreya :- vo to hai par dnt wrry hum use call karne hi walle hain yahan aane ke liye aur agar aisa kuch hua to mai use pick karlungi…. Sir aapko kya lagta hai iss bare mei ?

Daya :- pata nai shreya lekin jab mai abhijeet ke ghar gaya to mujhe vahan roshni mili… (nd he told her wht all happened )

Shreya :- kya! Khair dekhte hai aaj kya hota hai..

Daya :- hmmm

Nd with all these chats they finished preparing their dinner….

Shreya :- chaliye sir khana to ban gaya bas salad baaki hai vo bana lijiyegaa…. Mai chalti hun agar kissi ne dekh liya to prblm ho jayegi…

Daya :- haan theek hai…

Suddenly shreya remembered that she frgt her ring in the kitchen so she went there nd saw Daya thinking something….

Shreya :- Daya sir….

Daya :- haan…. shreya tum yahan..

Shreya :- haan vo mai aapni ring bhul gayi thi par aap kya soach rahe ho ?

Daya :- haan vo mai…ye soch raha thi ki Salad mai aakhir dalta kya hai…

Shreya startd laughing at this...nd said

Shreya :- m sorry sir aap rehne dijiye….jab aapko pata hi nahi salad mai dalta kya hai aap banayege kaise? Mai bana leti hunn

Daya :- nahi nahi shreya tum rehne do tum ghar jao mai Goggle par search kar lungaa…

Shreya :- r u sure ?

Daya :- haan haan tum jao…

Shreya :- okk… byee sir

Nd she left.. nd Daya after a lot of hardwork somehow prepared a salad

Here at the bureau purvi fr the last time looked towards the watch nd found it the correct time to execute her plan… bt itni asani se kahan.. as she was about to leave she heard rajat callng him

Purvi :- kya hua sir aapne muhe bulaya?

Rajat :- haan vo mai chata hun kit tum inn records ko print karo aur haan inki copies ko ACP sir ke desk pe rakh dena..

Purvi :- par sir.. mujhe to..

Rajat :- kyunn koi kaam hai

Purvi (unwillingly) :- nai to… I will do it SIR!

Rajat :- good..

She was printing those documents or to say she was looking at the running time bt she had no choice. She almost completed her work when Abhijeet and ACP returned nd she hurried her work. Rajat noticed this bt still kept quiet….

Shreya was driving nd thought :- ek kaam karti hun purvi ke paas chalti hun… phir vahin se hum dono Daya sir ke ghar chale jayenge… nd she moved towards the bureau..

Here rajat informed Abhijeet and ACP about the Daya's dinner plan…. Here purvi reached the parking lot nd saw tarika coming while checking her stuff. She in a took a pin and punctured the tyre… nd ran out from there.. nd hid behind a pillar meanwhile she saw shreya behind her…

Shreya :- kaam hogaya ?

Purvi :- haaan… bas wait nd watch….

Shreya :- aacha ek baat bata abhijeet sir aaye ?

Purvi :- haan andar hain… tune tarika ko msg kar diya ki Daya sir ghar jana hai dinner ke liye..

Shreya :- haan..

Both were engrossed in talking when they heard a voice of car… when they saw they were shocked they saw tarika driving towards the main gate of the bureau…

Purvi (shockingly) :- arey arey… ye tarika kahan aur kiski gadi mai jaa rahi hai…

Shreya :- abhijeet sir ki gadi mai….

Purvi :- kya bakwas kar rahi shreya… abhijeet sir ki gadi to wahan hai… (showing her)

Shreya :- vahi to bol rahi hoon vo aapni gadi mai jaa rahi hai purvi…

Purvi :- SATYANASHH! To maine kiski gadi ka tyre puncture kiya ?

Shreya :- kahin Rajat sir ki gadi ka tyre to puncture to nahi kar diya tune?

Purvi :- no no no agar aisa hua naa to vo mujhe bureau se hi nikal denge…

Shreya :- exactly… All the best purvi..

Purvi :- uski zarurat nahi hai… vo mujhe nai nikalenge..

Shreya :- aacha vo kyunn ?

Purvi :- simple hai maine tarika ke gadi ke badle rajat sir ke gadi ka tyre puncture kar diya ye baat hum dono ke alawa kaun jaanta hai.. aur tu to unhe batayegi nai…

Shreya :- haan mai to unhe batungi nahi par shayad tune hi bata diya..

Purvi :- kya?

Shreya :- aapne peeche dekh…

Nd she turned nd was stunned to see Rajat standing he came forward nd said

Rajat :-Miss Purvi kya tum koi bachhi ho jo aisi harkatein karti ho… mujhe to lag hi raha tha ki koi gadbad hai

Purvi :- sir I didn't mean to… vo actually aapne kaha tha na ki abhijeet sir shayad ye sab kisi majboori ki wajah se kar rahe hain to maine socha ki…..

Rajat (cutting her) :- ki agar tum tarika ki gadi ka tyre puncture karogi to abhijeet sir use lift ke liye puchenge aur tumhe pata chal jayega ki ye sab majboori hai ya nahi hai naa…

Purvi :- exactly..

Rajat :- Stupidity !

Purvi :- sorry sir..

Rajat :- sorry… seriously purvi… appne gadi ki chabi do..

Purvi :- what?

Rajat :- give me ur Car keys… nd she handed over the keys to him . chalein daya sir ke ghar purvi nodded nd

Purvi :- shreya tu chal rahi hai na humare saath..

Shreya :- nai tum log jao mai ghar jaake atti hun..

Purvi nodded nd sat on the passengers seat… as they were moving purvi saw something nd said

Purvi :- sir sir gadi peeche ligiye..

Rajat :- kya…

Purvi :- sir maine kaha gadi peeche ligiye.. plz

Rajat followed as she said nd asked :- kya hua purvi ?

Purvi :- sir vo dekhiye tarika.. uss moonlight club ke paas

Rajat :- tarika.. vo yahan kya kar rahi hai

Purvi :- pata nahi chaliye chalke dekhte hain…

Rajat :- nai purvi I think abhi hume yahan se chalna chaiye….

Purvi :- par sir…. Bt he droved off the car…

Rajat :- abhi filhaal iss bare mei kisiko batana mat…. Kal hum tarika ke ghar jaate hain shayad vahan se hume koi proofs mil jaye…

Purvi :- hmm… theek hai nd meanwhile they reached Daya's house nd found all of them… Tarika reached nd was a little disappointed to see Roshni over there bt still manged to smile.. nd purvi she wanted to knw what was tarika upto…. All of them were on the dining table enjoying the dinner with little chit chats… when abhijeet said

Abhijeet :- aacha hua aap sab yahin mil gaye mujhe aap sabko ek good news deni hai… nd held roshni's hand nd said **Agle doo din mai meri aur Roshni ki engagement hai** … **while looking towards tarika** he said **aur mai chata hun aap sab log aayein..**

All of them were shocked and a tear slipped from tarika's eyes….

Abhijeet :- abhi hum chalte hain bahut kaam baki hai… all of them gave a fake smile and bid him bye….

Tarika she knew intentions of everyone that they were not going at his engagement party….. so she said

Tarika (wid a heavy voice) :- app logon ko Abhijeet ki engagement mai jaana chaiye..

All of them were looking unexpectedly at her nd purvi said…

Purvi :- tarika tu yeh keh rahi hai…. Look hum mei se koi nahi jaa raha…

Tarika :- plzz Purvi mai nahi chati ki **vo aapni life ke sabse Important day pe aapne app ko akela mehsose** **kare** ….plzz mere liye….

Salunke (jumping in between) :- theek hai par meri ek shart hai…

Tarika :- kya sir ?

Salunke :- **yahi ki tumhe bhi humare saath aana hoga… manjur hai ?**

Tarika was stunned to hear this so were others nd ACP whispered in salunkes's ears

ACP :- salunke kya bol raha hai tu ?

Salunke :- dnt wrry boss vo mana kar degi…

Nd all were waiting impatiently for her answer…

 _ **Soo guysss finally khatam hua….**_

 _ **So keep thinking what will tarika say…**_

 _ **Gud byeee TC**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Heyyy guyssss first of all THANK U SOO MUCH for the love u all have given this story….. CROSSED 100 rvws :D….**

 **Never thought of such rresponse thank u soooooo much once again :)**

 **Okay now lets move on to the chapter… I knw I am terribly late… sorry for that…..**

 **ENJOY READING…..**

Tarika was shocked to hear tht she culd nt have control on her tears. She saw everyone waiting fr her answer…..

Tarika(with a heavy voice) :- mujhe appki ye shart manjoor hai sir…. Nd left away while crying….

Nd salunke and ACP were having an argument…

ACP :- salunke tune to kaha tha ki wo manegi nahi….

Salunke :- haan yaar pata nai kaise… vo….

ACP :- ab kya karein bol…

Salunke :- arey yaar hum aapas mei kun jhagad rahe hai yaar….

Daya :- haan sir mai jaake dekhta hoon…. Aap sab ghar jayyie mai dekhta hoon….

Shreya :- sir main bhi aapke saath chalungi…. Plzz

Daya looked at her and nooded as yes…..

Here at tarika's residence…. She was crying bitterly when she heard the doorbell she wiped her tears nd opened the door nd saw Daya nd Shreya standing….

Tarika (trying to be normal) :- are tum dono aao na andar

Shreya (while entering in) :- tarika ye sab kya horaha hai ?

Tarika :- kya kya ho raha hai ….

Daya :- tum aachi tarike se jaanti ho ki hum kya baat kar raha hoon

Tarika :- to tum hi batao Daya ki mai kya karun

Daya:- tarika jaao samjhao abhijeet ko…. lekin tarika uska vo pyar vo vishvas vapas se hasil karlo please..

Tarika :- Daya kya mai unke saamne saj-sawar ke jaun… yaa to phir mai unhe unka manpasand khana kihlakar unka pyar hasil karun..yaa mai abhijeet ko mere sath bitaya hua hare k pal yaad dilaun…. Nahi rajat mera pyar itna kamjoor nahi to hai… nahi rajat jo horaha hai jo hona hai honedo mai ab lad-jhagad ke abhijeet ko paana nahi chahti…. **Ab to anne wala samay hi batayega ki Abhijeet mre saath honge yaa nahi**

Shreya :- par tarika….. she culd nt speak further as her words were cut by tarika….

Tarika :- raat bahut ho chuki hai ab tumhe ghar jaana chaiye….

They both left as they had no hopes wid her….. nd here tarika was crying bitterly as she knew she behaved very rude to them…. Also was thinking about Abhijeet nd the moments she had spent with him… but then she composed herself by saying that it was of no use to think about it…. Nd she slept while crying… 

Next day all were in the bureau. Purvi received the message from Salunke stating " **purvi plzz tarika to bahar kahin shopping pe le jao….."** ….. nd she told shreya about it and also other members present in the bureau… All agreed to tht message as everyone knew tht Tarika was sad…

Here at Lab :-

Salunke nd Vaibhav were working with the chemicals and Tarika was on her PC nd purvnd shreya enterded the Lab greeting everyone… they went near tarika…

Purvi :- chal Tarika uth shopping chalte hain…. Tarika gave a confused look

Shreya :- aise look kya de rahi hai humne ACP sir se chutti le hai…

Tarika :- par kyun ? I mean koi special occasion hai kya ?

Purvi :- madamjee shopping karne ke liye kissi occasion ki zarurat nahi hoti….

Tarika :- haan but guys m sorry mai nahi aa paungi… bahut saara kaam hai

Vaibhav interrupted in between saying :- Don't worry tarika tum jao mai dekh lunga..

Tarika glared at him and he concentrated on his work avoiding her

Purvi :- dekha problem solved ab chal…

Tarika :- guys yaar plzz tum log jao na mera maan nahi kar raha hai plzz….

Shreya :- fine chal purvi hum ACP sir se keh dete ki (while stressing her words) **humare addhe din chutti cancel kar de…**

Purvi :- haan shreya chal…. ab to ye hi karna padega naa….

Nd they turned in order to go but tarika stopped them by saying

Tarika :- vaise **hum** kaunse mall jaa rahe hai

Hearing this shreya and purvi turned having broad smiles on their faces 

Shreya :- tarika hum sach mei mall jaa rahe hai naaa

Tarika :- haan baba sach mei…

Purvi :- ab kaise maan gayi phele to anne se maana kar rahi thi naa

Tarika :- ab tum dono iss tarah se emotionally blackmail karoge to kaun nahi manega….

Purvi :- theek hai lets go

Tarika :- theek hai mai apna bag leke aati hun….

After a while they left for shopping nd after long hours of shopping they were about to leave when purvi noticed something nd said

Purvi :- tarika ter paas to 3 bags the na… tarika looked at her bags and found one missing

Tarika :- oh no lagta hai vo bag mei us jwellery wali shop mei bhul kar aa gayi…. Ek kaam karo tum dono jao mei bag leke atti hun

Shreya :- tarika hum bhi chalte hai na tere sath

Tarika :- arey nahi nahi shreya tum log gadi tak jao mei bag leke atti hun na

Purvi :- r u sure ?

Tarika :- haan baba….

Nd then purvi and shreya left nd tarika reaches the jwellery shop nd found the bag she was about to leave when she heard someone calling she turned nd saw abhijeet was calling her

Abhijeet :- are tarika tum yahan

Tarika (avoiding him) :- haan vo kuch kaam tha aur tum

Abhijeet :- ohh haan… thank god tum mujhe mil gayi vaise tumhe to pata hi hai kal meri engagement hai to mai chata ki mei Roshni ke liye ek aachi si ring dekh lun… kyat um meri help karogi plzz

Tarika was shocked bt still managed to help him he was showing her different rings nd was asking her opinion

Abhijeet :- tarika ye kaisi hai... roshni ko pasand to aayegi na

Tarika(with a heavy voice) :- ha..an ye pe..rfe.c..t hai ..us…se ..b.. pa..sand a.a..yegi

Nd ….. **Hamari adhuri kahani..** **  
** **Hamari adhuri kahani….**

Tarika was lost somewhere nd abhijeet snapped his fingers she came out of the trance nd he said

Abhijeet :- chalein tarika..

Tarika:- aan…haaan chalo

Nd they both started moving whihout even saying a word…. A long silence was prevailed among them Tarika was very sad but pretented to be happy only for him…

Here at parking lot :-

Shreya :- shreya tujhe nai lagta tarika kuch zyada hi tym laga rahi hai ….

Purvi :- haan yaar ek kaam karti hun mai use dekh ke atti hun tu yahin ruk…

Shreya :- theek hai jaa….

While purvi was moving she saw roshni coming. She went towards her and said

Purvi :- arre Roshni tum yahan ?

Roshni :- haan vo mai aur Abhijeet yahan shopping karne aaye th… vo kal humari sagai hai na..

Purvi :- ohh par abhijeet sir kahan hai vo nahi dikh rahe…

Roshni :- vo pata nai unhone kaha ki mai chali jaun aur vo khud hi aa jayenge…

Ye aacha mauka hai Roshni se baat karne ka…..

Purvi :- roshni kyat um ye baat jaanti ho ki abhijeet sir tarika se pyaar karte hain…

Roshni :- ek minute ek minute **abhijeet tarike se pyar karte hain nahi karte the** …. Aur haan bura mat maana par pichle teen mahino mei **Abhijeet ne tarika aur apni pichli (past) zindagi ko bhulakar aage badhne ka faisla kar liya hai** aur sab ka bhalla bhi isse mei hoga ki app iss sach ko accept kar lein… sach kahun to main aur abhijeet ek dusre ke bahut kareeb hain….. **ye sagai vagera to bas ek formality hain….** Vaise mai jaanti hun ki **tarika ke liye ye sab kuch bahut mushkil hoga par jitna jaldi vo ye sab accept kar legi utna hi vo aapni zindagi mei aage badh payegi** … Mujhe plz galat mat samajhna…. I think ab mujhe chalna chaiye….

Roshni started to leave when purvi said

Purvi :- Roshni tumhe pata hai kaha jaata hai ki **Pyar bandhe ke rakh ne wali cheiz nai hoti hai Agar appka pyar saacha ho to apke paas aa hi jaata hai**

Roshni :- dekho purvi mai nahi janti aur naahi jaana chati hun ki tumhare man mei kya chal mujhe nai pata . bt filhaal mei late hoo rahi hun mujhe chalna chaiye…. Nd she left…

Meanwhile tarika also came nd all of them left for their respective work….purvi nd shreya left tarika nd headed towards bureau as shreya had some work she left purvi... nd purvi saw something which shocked her the most….. she saw pankaj playing with a monkey which was really in a bad condition she went forward nd asked him

Purvi :- pankaj tum iss phate purane Bandar ke saath kya kar rahe hoo ? aur ye tumhe mila kahan se ?

Pankaj :-Maine isse internet se khareeda….. arre purvi vo aaj kaam karte karte mujhse galti ho gayi to ACP sir ne mujhse kaha ki koi Bandar bhi aisi galti nai karega…. To mujhe bahut bura laga

Purvi :- aur fir tumhare shandar se dimag mei ek shanaar sa plan aaya

Pankaj :- aree wah purevi tujhe kaise pata chala…

Purvi :- bas yuhn hi…..

Pankaj :- fir maine socha ki sir ko dikhane sirf ek hi tareeka hai…. To mai online gaya aur iss Bandar ko khareed liya..

Purvi :- par tujhe nai lagta ki vo ek **Asli Bandar** ki baat kar rahe the

Pankaj (while giving a confused look) :- haan to maine kya kaha maine bhi to vahi kha…

Purvi :- vaise tumne ye kharida kahan se ?

Pankaj :- haan to maine isse online kharida IBUY. COM se jahan koi bhi kuch bhi bech sakta hai…..aur pata hai ek banda to apni purani aeroplane ko pure 200 rs mei bech raha tha….

Purvi :- to tumne nai kharida ?

Pankaj :- nai mujhe aeroplane chalane thodi atti hai….

Purvi while giving him a "Disgusting look " said

Purvi :- pankaj mujhe bahut kaam hai mai chalti hun tab tak tum apne iss(pointing towards monkey) Bandar ke saath lage raho….

Pankaj :- okay….nd started observing the monkey again….

Around 10:30 pm everyone had started leaving when purvi recived a message nd thought bof meeting that person…. In a while she reached that place and saw a lady waiting for her she went towards her and said

Purvi :- sorry vo mai late ho gayi… kya baat hai **Anjali..**

Anjali :- purvi mam vo roshni hi iss sabke peeche hai..

Purvi :- kya matlab ?

Anjali :- vo jo hamla tarika pe hua hai vo roshni ne hi karvaya hai…

Purvi :- kya ! pata hi tha mujhe… par tumhe kaise pata chala ?

Anjali :- vo kya purvi mam roshni ka sach jaane ke liye maine usse ke saath haath mila liya…

Purvi :- thank u sooo much Anjali… tumhe pata nahi tumne kitna bada kaam kiya hai.. par tumhare paas uske khilaaf koi proofs hai ?

Anjali :- nah imam proofs to nahi hai….

Purvi :- ohh chalo koi baat nahi…. Aacha mai chalti hun….

Anjali :- okkayy….

Nd purvi left from there thinking…

Purvi (POV) :- kisi bhi tarah mujhe pata lagana hi hoga ki ye roshni chati kya hai….

Here at Tarika's side she was thinking about Abhijeet and Roshni…. When a doolorbell disturbed her she opened the door and saw vaibhav standing..

Vaibhav :- tarika bahut vo Sanam tum mili thi usse..

Tarika :- oh no mei to bhul hi gayi thi…. Vaise tumhe kuch pata chala ?

Vaibhav :- kahan tarika…. Vaise tumhe nai lagta ki hume sab ko sab kuch bata dena chaiye….

Tarika :- vaibhav tum sahi keh rahe ho… par abhi nahi sahi waqt aane par…

Vaibhav :- par Tarika hum zyada der tak isse chupa nahi p[ayenge samajhne ki koshish karo….

Tarika :- mai jaanti hun par mere pas koi proof nai hai uske khilaf…

Vaibav :- theek hai I think abhi mujhe chalna chaiye… kal milte hai..

Tarika :- hmm… good night.. nd closed the door

Tarika (POV) :- I think ab mujhe Abhijeet aur Aapne bare mei sochna chod dena chaiye…. Mera jo mission hai mujhe uski taraf dhyan dena chaiye…. Aakhir ye kisiki zindagi ka sawal hai..

 **That was the END of the chapter ….**

 **Plzzz lemme know how was it…**

 **Nd also keep thinking about the twists and turns….**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Sooo back with another update of my all time favorite story….  
I knw I knw….. It's been very late since I have updated it…. M sorry for all the inconveniences  
Enjoy Reading…..  
**_.

.

.  
 _ **Next Day….**_ __

 _The whole set of team were at the beautiful hallway where Abhijeet nd Roshni were escorting their engagement The Ambience was ravishing….. Roshni was Looking beautiful … on the other hand a number of eyeballs were stuck on Abhi bt his "Charm" was somewhere lost...Everyone else than Cid team were enjoying…_

 **Freedy** :- Sir ! _(*to Daya)_ Appko kya lagta hai ki **Abhijeet** Sir aur **Roshni jee**.. ki Sagai.. _Bt failed to complete his sentence as he recived a glare from Daya…._

Agar sach mei in dono ki engagement hogayi to _…._ _ **Daya**_ _thought to himself…_

 **Purvi** :- Shreya… kya soch rahi hai….

 **Shreya** :- Tarika ke bare mei…. _Yaar Purvi usne to kbhi kissi ke sath galat nai kiya to uske sath hi ye sab kyun ho raha hai…._

 **Purvi** :- aisa hi hota hai _…. Nd stopped tht moment as she looked Tarika entering the hallway…. Looking_ _ **Stunningly Beautiful….**_ _Nd the very next moment she was in front of them_ _ **…. Stimulating the crown of every girl… Her Smile…. : )**_

 **Tarika** :- heyy!gals… maine kuch miss to nai kiya naaa…. _"She enquired"_  
 _  
All were Looking at her…. Or rather astonishing her….. She joggled Purvi a bit… Purvi gained her senses.._

 **Purvi** :- Ahh! Nai..nai.. _hearing this tarika gave a bright smile…_

 _After a while when the ceremony had just_ _ **started the would-be bride and bridegroom exchanged their rings…..**_ _Something seeked the attention of all the guests present…. Nd tht was the Chandelier tht was broken into pieces… By God's grace no one was hurted… bt there stood a girl who was "Heart-Broken" nd tht was Roshni….. the scenario so was… The Chandelier laying above Tarika.. as it was about to fall on her it was Abhi who saved her…. She looked at him and left the place.. bt there stood a girl who was quite happy with this incident….. which was nt unnoticed by her only collegue_

Hell this …. Ek taraf to Abhijeet mujhse pyar nai krte aure dusri hi taraf unhone ne meri jaan bachayi… kyun kiya aisa unhony….. _"Thought_ _ **Tarika**_ _"_

'Ahhh..! Sir chodiye.. It's hurting me' !….. _"Exclamied the girl"_

'Shut up…. Ye ghatiya harkat tumhari hi thi naa _**Purvi**_ _how could you…._ Abhi Sir Tarika ko sabke saamneaccept krle isiliye tumne ye ghatiya harkat ki mai ye kabhi soch bhi nai sakta tha'…. _"the guy kept screaming on her "_

 **Purvi** :- kuch bhi bolne se pehle 2 baar soch lijiya kare _ **Rajat Sir**_ haan mai chahti thi ki Abhi Sir Tarika ke liye appne emotions sabke saamne le aaye **pr iss tarrah se to bilkul nai….** Mai khush isiliye thi because atleast unhony indirectly ye accept to kiya ki **Tarika se hi Pyar krte hai…..**

 **Rajat** :- M sorry **Purvi** …. Vo mujhe laga ki tumne ye sab….

 **Purvi** :- It's okay Sir I understand….  
 _  
Saying this_ _ **both**_ _left their Discussion on this topic nd thought of not exaggerating it further….._

 _Next- Day in Bureau everyone was busy disusing the incident tht occurred last evening….. except for a person who was lost somewhere…. The place where he actually managed to think something even in such a crowdy place…!_

 **Daya** :- aree Shreya kya soch rahi ho ? __

 **Shreya** :- Sir vo… appko nai lagta ki **Tarika ko koi sirf hurt krna chahta hai jaan se marna nai….**

 **Daya :-** pr Shreya uspe attacts to jaan-leva hue naaa….. vaise tumhari baat mei dum to hai…. Thik hai sab milke sochte hai iss bare mei….

 _ **Tarika's Residence….**_

 **Tarika** :- Vaibhav.. kuch pata chala…

 **Vaibhav** :- haan…. Ek baat pata to chali hai pr Tarika uska koi proof nai hai mere paas…

 **Tarika** :- kaisi baat ?

 **Vaibhav** :- He's a Murderer ! **  
**  
 **Tarika** :- What…. R u sure ?

 **Vaibhav** :- 110 %

 **Tarika** :- to tumhare paas proofs nai hai se kya mtlb…..

 **Vaibhav** :- vo maine usse ye kehte hue sun liya tha ki ussi ne " **Shanaya** "ka Murder kiya hai… ( _A/N :- You'll will know Later about Shanaya… maybe in the proceeding chapters…. )  
_  
 **Tarika** :- to tumne ye sab record kyun nai kiya…..

 **Vaibhav** :- Tarika m sorry bt tb mujhe ye sab dhyan mei hi nai raha….

 **Tarika** :- It's okay we'll find a way out….. akhir kitna bachega vo hum sabse… kabhi na kbhi to samne anna hi hoga naa….

 **Vaibhav** :- aacha chal ab….

 **Tarika** :- kahan ?

 **Vaibhav** :- arey Daya Sir nr tujhe phn nai kiya…. Vo humnein restaurant jaana tha naa… Dinner ke liye…

 **Tarika** :- ohhh Hn mai mai abhi ready hoke aayi…..

 _She left with his dearly friend… while taking steps both were discussing about their mission when….. When suddenly in parking lot Tarika glued her eyes on something tht she wished fr.. nd it was Abhi…. Their eyes met…. Surely having insignifanct tears….._

 _ **  
**_ _ **Wafa ne**_ __ _ **bewafai.. bewafai..**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Bewafai ki hai….**_

 _A perfect song that flattered the situation well ! Roshni while staring Tarika took hold of Abhi's hand and moved away….. where all others were waiting in a minute ot two…. Eventually Tarika went in to cath hold with her comapanions…. And that stabby evening turned beautiful….. for_ _ **Almost**_ _everyone….._


	9. Chapter 9

_Enjoy Reading….!_

 _Then occurred a sensation of_ _the period from sunset to sunrise in each twenty-four hours. At_ _ **Purvi's Apartment**_ _….. The coming moments would turn Beautiful for Two Souls as soon as the door bell of her Apt… rang.. She abruptly opened the door and endowed_ _ **Rajat**_ _standing…._  
 _She was confused yet Greeted him…. Nd asked him to get in…. She tried to look Presentable without his Vigilance…. They initiated their talk as…_

" Kya hua Sir app yahan koi kaam tha" ? _**She**_ _enquired while she was gazing him…._

"Haan vo ye tumhare liye laya tha"….. _ **Rajat**_ _handed her a pack of chocolates that he had escorted…_

"Choclates…. Wowww.. Kis khushi mei" ?... _She asked_ …. Appka birthday hai kya?... _She further added.._

"Nai vo kal maine tumhare sath bohot buri tarah behave kiya naa….." _**Rajat**_ _said it in a go in order to conceal his Abarassment.._

"Its okk Sir mai to vo sab bhul bhi gayi thi…." _**She**_ _specified while assuring him… " Come on in as it is appne chocolates laaye hi hai to sath mei milke khate hai…." Said_ _ **Purvi**_ _…._

 _As soon as he entered in he saw_ _ **Purvi**_ _flumping herself on the floor leaving the comfortable couch all the while he was confused… He passed an astonished look towards for which she readily accepted…._

 **Purvi** :- _**I know app kya soch rahe ho…. Yahi naa ki mai yahan niche floor pe kyun baith gayi…. Pata hai Mumma kehte thy ki Choclate mei iss duniya ke saare Sweet words aa jate hai…. They are the crest of Humanity ,Love , Friendship, Trust, Passion, nd most importantly Happiness…. "They Drill us for being Down to Earth"**_

 _ **Rajat**_ _said nothing and sat next to her…. Without even Vocalizing both were expressing each other…. For the first time_ _ **Rajat**_ _was Lost In_ _ **her innocence , Pleasing personality**_ _… whereas as_ _ **Purvi**_ _loved the way as he conciliated her words…. A time came when_ _ **Rajat**_ _had to leave… Unwillingly he left….._

_**Next Day….**_

 _ **Shreya's Residence…**_

 _Her Mom and her Dad were quite Happy as the Day was about to the come….. That beautiful day which would decide the future of their Daughter….nd tht was_ _ **the day of her Marriage**_ _…. Except for_ _ **Shreya**_ _everyone else present at that scenario were quite Happy…_

 **SM** :- arey **Shreya** ajj khn jaa rahi ho….

 **Shreya** :- Bureau Mumma… …..aur han ajj mujhe late ho jayega.. ' she further added..'

 **SM** :- ajj tum kahin nai jaoge…vaise bhi bohot kam din baache hai tumhari shadi ke liye… mai ACP sir se baat krlungi…..

Shreya :- But Mom…

SM :- mai kuch nai sunna chahti shreya….

 _Shreya obediently accepted and proceeded towards her room…. '_ _ **Heartbroken she was**_ _…' That was a "_ _ **Pure Sin**_ _" goin on with her with which she had to Live… 'thought Shreya'_

.

.

 _ **Bureau…**_

 _ **"Baaton ko teri hum bhula na sake**_  
 _ **Hoke judaa hum na judaa ho sake**_  
 _ **Dil mein hai zinda har ghadi tu kahin**_  
 _ **Hoke judaa hum na judaa ho sake"…..**_

 _A song that was being played by one of his colleagues…. Daya tried to neglect his thoughts about Shreya but failed as those_ _ **"painful words"**_ _progressed…. A pain of grief was quite visible on his face.. which he was attempting to conceal but was not able to…. Finally the song was put down as Sachin suggested….._

 _Meanwhile a girl entered and handed a file over to Sachin….._

"Don't worry Daya ab ye sadness tumhare chehre par zyada din nai hogi….." _'She thought to herself….'_

 **Sachin** :- Thank you soo much **Tarika** for this… aur haan Sorry bhi kyunki tumhe yahan aana pada sirf ye file dene…

 **Tarika** :- Ah! Its okay Sachin… kisi naa kisiko to aana hi tha naa….… vaise ye Shreya nai dikh rahi kahan hai vo…. ?

 **Purvi** :- vo as uski Shaddi ke dated bohot paas aa rahe hai to vo Leave pr hai… 'she said all the while looking at Daya"

 **Tarika** :- ohhh! Okay then ab shayad mujhe chalna chaiye… Byee everyone…

 **Tarika** returned lab and found **Vaibhav** waiting for her….

 **Tarika** :- Vaibhav humein jald se jald proofs lane hi honge….

 **Vaibhav** :- haan Tarika don't worry sab manage ho jayega…. Maine **Sanam** se baat krli hai… aur vo humari madad krne ke liye tayar hai….

 **Tarika** :- Thank god… I hope humara plan work kr jaye…

 **Vaibhav** :- par Tarika agar aisa nai hua toh…. 

**Tarika** :- ab hum ye sab soch nai sakte…. Its simply "Do or Die…"

 _Vaibhav nodded and both of them got engaged in their perspective works…_ _At around_ _ **8.00 pm**_ _Tarika and Purvi decided to meet Shreya…. They reached her place nd found her sitting near the windowpane which probably was her favorite place when she used to get sad…. With the gesticulation of their feet.. Shreya turned around and welcomed them in…Both of them grabbed a comfortable seat near her….._

 **Purvi** :- CID officers ki Life bhi kitni complicated hai na…

 **Shreya** :- mujhe aisa nai lagta… subh utho..breakfast karo.. kaam karo..aur raat ko ghar aake so jao.. Itni Simple to hai…

 **Purvi** :- mai hum logon ki Love lives ki baat kr rhi thi…

 _As she uttered this sentence there was brief Silence Perhaps maybe as they knew wht Purvi actuaaly meant…. !_

 **Tarika** :- zaruri nahi ki saari cheezein ek jaisi hi ho….. _**" Even nature embraces the fact that two opposites can never stand together…. If you are Happy at the same time you can't get sad…"**_

 __  
 __ _ **"Don't**_ _ **cry**_ _ **because it's over,**_ _ **smile**_ _ **because it happened."**_

 _ **.**_  
 _ **.**_  
 _ **.**_

 _ **So here I end This Segment…**_  
 _ **Will come up with another one in a day or two…..**_  
 _ **Thank you sooo much for ur Suggestions…. They were beautiful to read… Sweet words are always Beautiful,aren't they.. ; )**_


	10. Cliff Hanger

_**Finally the 10th Chapter of my Fav Story... :) :)**_  
 _ **Enjoy reading !**_

 __

 _ **The Succeeding Day….**_

 _Roshni thought of humiliating Tarika in some way. She headed towards Lab and saw Tarika tackling with those colourful Chemicals. Roshni gave a hint about her presence .Tarika unwillingly looked at her._

 **Tarika** :- bolo Roshni kya chaiye tumhe.

 **Roshni** :- Help! Vo kya hai naa Tarika mai Abhi ke liye ek "Dinner Date" plan kr rhi hun. Aur tum to Abhi ki itni aachi frnd ho to please mujhe koi "Tips" do naa ki mai kya khana oreder karun..

 _Tarika was baffled at this question yet with a smirk on her face in a quick-witted manner she answered her question._

 **Roshni** :- Tarika ! Tarika !

 **Tarika** :- Ah! Haan.. vo Roshni vo Abhi ko naa haan _**"Spicy food"**_ bohot pasand hai infact use to vo ladkiya zyada pasand hai jo use bhi zyada Spicy khana khati ho.

 **Roshni** :- kya Spicy par Tarika. Anyways Thank you mai baad mei zarur aaungi tumse "Tips" lene.

 _And She left the Lab._

".. Han haan zarur aana Tips lene agar apni "Mirchiwali Date" ke baad kuch khene layak bachogi toh!" **Tarika** mumbled to herself…

 _Evening around 8.00 pm Roshni and Abhijeet arranged themselves for their Dinner date. The Ambience was quite, Beautiful , Their visage was seen under dim brightness of candles. Roshni had already ordered the "Spicy food" as suggested by Tarika._

 _The food was served for both of them. Even after food being Abhijeet was feeling nauseated so decided to just award a company to Roshni. Unwillingly Roshni started. As soon as she took the first bite of her meal She started howling for water. Abhi got confused with the scenario. He accorded her with water after which she was a bit normal._

 **Abhi** :- Roshni ! agar itna Spicy khana kha nai sakti. To order kyun kiya ?

 **Roshni** ( Humphing) :- Vo.. Tarika… ne kaha tha ki tumhe Spicy ffod pasand hai isiliye maine ye sab..

"….Tarika ne aisa kyun kiya" He mumbled… AAcha theek hai tum ghar chalo. Saying this both of them left. **Abhi** gave her buttermilk so that She could feel better. The night passed with all this.

 _Next-Day.. (In Bureau )_

 _Abhi called up Roshni to know about her health. Meanwhile he saw Tarika entering the bureau perceiving her he cut the call and marched towards her…_

 **Abhi** :- Aisa kyun kyun kiya tumne.

 **Tarika** (pretenting ) :- maine kya kiya..

 **Abhi** :- ye to tum bhi bohot aache se jaanti ho… Roshni ko Spicy khana khane kie liye tume hi force kiya naa… grow up Tarika and just stop all such "Kiddish things"

 **Tarika** :- Enough ! Miane appki fiancée se nahi kaha tha ki vo mujhse aake "Apni Date" ke liye tips le.. mujhe jo sahi laga maine vahi kiya. _(She yelled at him)_

 **Abhi** :- but tumhe to bohot aachi tarah se pata tha ki mai Spicy food nai khata to fir tumne use ye kyun suggest kiya…

 **Tarika** :- vo jkya hai naa.. Time ke sath sath cheezion ko bhulne ki addat si ho gayi hai….. Now make a way Abhijeet Sir….

 _Saying this sternly she left… Abhi was quite hurted on her behavior as he never thought of all this….._

 _ **Shreya's residence**_

 _The day approached when Shreya was be-taking the journey of her Life….. The day of her Marriage with Siddharth. Although She was not at all pleased but had to as her parents craved for it. Her Mansion was Beautifully decorated with all the required arrangements including valuable Flowers with an aesthetic smell. The Villa was engaged with heaps of people. Enjoying their Drinks and starters people kept on applauding The majesty of the Villa. Siddharth and his parents were waiting for the arrival of the Bride._  
 _The words like "Magnificent" , "Beautiful", "Attractive" , "Fanciable" were used by the people….!_

 _Shreya In her Room was hard-pressed while her Make-up was being done. Though she was not Happy with all this but Still her elegance was quite smart to conceal her Sin….While Purvi stood adjacent to her and started admiring her Charm. But someone was badly missed They likely to get Incomplete with their partner in blessings as well as crime ; )_

 **Shreya** :- Arey **Tarika** kahan reh gayi ?

 **Purvi** :- Pata nai uska phone bhi band aa raha hai. Par haan usne bataya ki vo tera wedding gift lene jaa rahi hai. Atti hi hogi.

 **Shreya** :- Ohh. Chalein niche ?

 **Purvi** :- Haan. Kyun nai. Pata nahi kyun _**but I am perspecting ki teri aur Sid ki shadi nahi hogi..**_

 **Shreya** :- Ab ye sab sochne ka koi fayda nai hai. Sab kuch decide ho chukka hai shayad mere fate Siddharth hi tha..

 _Saying this she initiated her walk with Purvi.. Purvi got her down to the ambience where all were waiting for her. Shreya likely had become an Eyesight for everyone present over there. She walked into the platform hat was set-up for her wedding. She sat next to Siddharth. The wedding rituals had just started_ _ **when…..**_

 _ *** Cliff-Hanger***_

 _ **Thank you sooooooo much Guys for you revious they were as usual beautiful..**_  
 _ **Will come up with next.. Till then keep on Thinking will Shreya and Sid get married...**_


	11. Chapter 11

_*****Love Hurts*****_

* * *

 _ **When…. A voice echoed their ears..**_

"….Ajeeb hai mujhe thodi si der kya hogayi tumne to wedding rituals hi start kr diye…" Said a girl..

 _ **The whole of the crowd turned towards her. Shreya's Mom welcomed her.**_

 **SM** :- Arey _**Tarika**_ beta aisi baat nai… infact ajj tumhari dost ki Shadi hai kahan reh gayi thi tum ?

 **Tarika** :- vo kya hai naa Aunty **Shreya** ki Shadi hai to uska _**"Gift"**_ lane gayi thi…

 **SM** :- Beta tumhara yahan hona zyada zaruri tha… chalo koi baat nai ab tum aa gyi ho na.. Panditji shuru kijiye…

 **Tarika** :- Ah! Aunty ek minute vo mai chahti hun ki jo Gift mai laayi hun hum vo dekh le…

 **Siddharth** :- Arey Tarika… gift to baad mei bhi dekh sakte hai naa…

 **Vaibhav** :- Tumhe shadi ki badi jldi hai… thoda-sa wait krlo…

 **SM** :- Tarika beta Siddharth sahi keh raha hai…. Baad mei dekhte hai naa abhi muhraat nikla jaa raha hai…

 **Tarika** :- Aunty apphi khti hai naa ki mai appki beti jaisi hun…To app apni beti ki itni si baat nai manoge _{Emotional blackmail ;) }_

 **SM** :- Aacha theek hai…

 _ **Tarika got her Laptop… and rested where it was possible for everyone to simulate…. She tapped on the button and a Video was being played… That was Shocking for Half the members as well as some were cherished By the thought that Marriage would somehow terminate now…..**_

 _ **The Video that Played was of Siddharth and one of his Gf "Ritika" . Looking that video the Expression on Siddharth's face was like**_ _ **"having the rug swept out from under his feet." Shreya's Mom almost fainted but was somehow holded.**_

 **The Video so was….**

:  
:

 _ **Siddharrth was with one the girls in an Hotel room proclaiming himself.. Whereas Ritika was not in a mood to listen anything…**_

 **Sid** **:- Ritika baat ko samjho. Ye Shadi karna mere liye zaruri hai. Agar maine ye shadi nai ki toh kitna bada loss hoga humne. Samjhne ke koshish karo . Shreya ke Dad ne humse jo paise liye hai unhe nikalwana zaruri hai.**

 **Ritika :- Dekho Sid mai tumhe 3 months ka time de rhi hun agar tab tak tumne mujhse Shadi nai ki toh mai CID ko bata dungi ki tumne hi Shanaya ka Murder kiya.**

 **Sid (with an devilish Smile) :- mujhe tumhare liye bohot burra lag raha hai kyunki Shanaya ke qatil bechaare mere Uncle ji aur meri pyari si behen ko banaya gaya hai. Infact abhi tak to unhe phasi bhi hogayi lakh koshsish krne ke baad bhi tum kabhi ye prove nai kar paogi ki Shanaya ko maine mara hai. Uncle aur Suhani ko to maine hi fasaya hai… Baby You I still Love you. Don't worry shreya se shadi ka ye natak zyada din nai chalega…**

 **Ritika :- Jo karna hai karo ! And Ritika walks off the hotel room.**

 _ **And the video Ends…**_

:

 _ **Everyone were furiously gazing at Siddharth. He tried his level best to walk off but was Stopped by a Slap on his Face by Abhijeet…..**_

 **SM** :- Itna bada dhoka.. kyun kiya Siddharth aisa..

 **Siddharth** :- paisa.. paisa chaiye tha mujhe jo appke pati ne mere Dad se liye thy… Jab mujhe paiso ki zarurat thi tab Dad ne mujhe nai diye par appko dene ke liye unke paas paise the… Isika badla lena tha mujhe.

 **ACP** :- jahan tk mujhe tumhara baayan yaad hai tumne to kaha tha ki **tumhare Uncle ne tumhara Kidnap karvaya hai ye baaat sach hai yaa..**

 **Siddharth** :- **maine hi Uncle ko majboor kiya tha mujhe Kidnap krne ke liye.. isse mere do kaam ban jaate.. ek : Shanaya ko marne ke baad mere Sherwani pe laga hua khoon sab log nazarandaz kar dete aur dusra : CID team mujhe bharosa karne lagti. Mai jaanta tha ki Uncle kitne laalchi(greedy) hai isiliye maine Dad ko fake call kiya aur unse Safe mei pade 1 corer rupees ko sambhal ke rakhne ke liye kaha jo ki asal (reality) mei thy hi nai…. Aur mere plan ke according hi uncle ne mujhe Kidnap kiya…**

ACP :- waah!re,waah ! plan to kaafi aacha banaya tumne par uska anjaam kya hua… Burai chahe jitni bhi aage ho Aachai se kabhi jeet sakti **…. Ab sadte rehna jail mei phasi ka order aane tak !** Sachin le jao isse…..

 _ **And Siddharth was taken away from the scene…..**_

 **Freedy** :- but Dr. Tarika appko ye **pata kaise chala** … aur appne humein bataya kyun nai…

 **Tarika** :- _**App logon ko yaad mere bday ke din mai Siddharth ko appni Detective Novels ki collection dikhane le gayi thi.. Tab ye pic Sid ke pocket se gir gayi thi (it was the pic of Sid & Ritika) . Tab mujhe ye shaq hua par maine isse ignore kiya ye soch ke shayad ye dono dost ho.. Uske baad maine Un dono ko Mall ke bahar Hand-in-hand walk krte hue dekha. Mujhe ye baat thodi ajjeb lagi isiliye maine Vaibhav ki help se Sid ke call records nikalwaye aur pata chala ki vo koi Ritika naam ki ladki se ghanto baat krta tha.. Aur ek Club ke frequent details humein usske call records se mile.. uss club mai jaake mai Sanam*(Ref to chap 3) naam ki ek ladki se mili usne hume bataya ki ….Sid… Ritika se kab aur kahan milne wala hai. Accordingly maine Anjali se kaha ki vo Room Service ka bahana kekr kisi tarah se Siddharth ke room mei Cameras aur Voice recorders fix krde taaki hum uski baatein sun sake….. Aur jaise humein plan kiya vasie hi hua… kyunki Sid Ritika se ajj milne vala tha isiliye mai ye sab phele prove nai karr paayi…**_

 **Roshni** :- tch! tch! Disgusting..

 **Purvi** :- tum yahan kya kr rhi ho Roshni

 **Roshni** :- CID ko to bas ek hi concern hai ki mai yaha kya kar rhi hun… Sirf dusron se sawal poochne aate par kya kisine Tarika se koi sawal nai kiya.

 **Tarika** :- tumhara matlab kya hai…

 **Abhijeet** :- Roshni apni bakwaas band karogi plzz…

 **Tarika** :- yahan mauka already itna bigda hua hai…tum aag mei ghee kyun daal rahi ho….

 **Roshni** :- Thank god ki tumne admit to kiya ki yahan aag lagi hai…I don't understand one thing ki jab tumhe sab phele se hi pata tha toh bataya kyun nai…bohot shauk hai aa mahan bane ka..tumhare iss _**Mahan bane ke chaakar mei bechari Shreya ki zindagi barbad kardi tumne**_

 **Tarika** :- Enough Roshni….

 **Roshni** :- what enough ! mujhe to chup kara logi Tarika but apni galati kab tak chupaogi…

 **Tarika** :- maine ye kya kiya… kyun kiya mai ye tumhe explain nai karungi Roshni…

 **Roshni** :- tarika mujhe koi safai chaiye bhi nai… lekin ajj jo ye tamasha khada kiya hai tumhe baaki sabko to explain karna hoga naa.. Explain…. tell them….

 **Tarika** :- Sir maine ye phele isiliye nahi bataya kyunki bureau mai Cameras aur sound recoeders jagah jagah lagaye hue thy Sir…

 **Roshni** :- to jaise tumne Vaibhav ko bataya vaise hi tum sabko bata sakti thi.. par tum kahan apni galti manne vali ho Tarika ek baar to socha hota bechari Shreya humare ghar ki baachi hai ab kya hoga uska kaun karega use Shadi….. Do u knw how these things can affect you..

 **Tarika** :- kaisi dul-witted baatein kr rhi ho tum… bach gayi hai humari Shreya.. agar ajj shadi ho jati naa to uske baad uski zindiagi zyada kharab ho jati…to tum kya baatein kiya jaa rahi ho…

 **Roshni** :- Really to ab uski zindagi sawar gayi hai iss tarah society ke saamne izzat ucchal ne se.. Tarika tumne Shreya ke pariwar ki reputation mitti me mila di… ghar ke darwaze se beti ki baarat vapas laut gayi hai… _( turning towards SM )_ Auntiji kya muh dikhaygi sabko…. Lakda Shadi ke mandap pe Ladki ko chod ke gaya hai…..

 **Tarika** ( _while cutting her_ ) :- Koi chod ke nai gaya hai…. **vo insaan fraud tha..usse nikala gaya hai yaha se…**

 _ **All this while SM was crying a lot…..**_

 **SM** :- **vo thik bol rahi hai Tarika…..** _( Everyone was hell shocked at this… She futher continued saying)_ Ajj jo kuch bhi hua hai uska koi bachao nai hai….

 **Roshni** :- Vahi to mai keh rahi hun Auntyji….

 **Tarika** :- Roshni..tumhari problem kya hai.. kyun sabki problem badha rahi ho.. pata hai naa sabki halat kya hai..kyun koi solution nai nikal rahi ho bas problem pe problem create kiye jaa rahi ho..

 **Roshni** :- mai problem create kar rahi hun.. I don't believe this tumhe Shreya ki fikar nai bas appni hi maahanta ki padi hai.. you just so fool of urself Tarika…

 **SM** :- ye sab job hi hua theek nai hua….

 **Shreya's Dad** :- pagal hogayi ho kya Tum….

 **SM** :- haan….kyunki mai jaanti hun ki ab kya hoga ye saari duniya Shreya pe ungli uthaygi barbad ho jayegi meri baachi….hum society mai kisiko muh dikhane ke layak nai bachengekyunki hum beti-vale hai..chahe kitni hi development ho gayi ho par ajj agar beti ki shadi ki baat aa jaye naa to ye hi zamana 100 saal peeche chala jaata hai..

 **Tarika** :- _ **Auntyji kaisi baatein kiye jaa rahi app tabse. Auntyji plzz app kis society ke bare mei soch rahi hai Auntiji agar humare mandap se vo baarat gayi haiiska mtlb ye nai hai ki humari Shreya mai koi kami hai isiliye baarat gayi hai kyunki vo ladka fraud tha…. "Auntyji agar app galat reason par royengi to society galat samjhegi humari Shreya ko"…humein support karna hai usseye society nai aayegi use support karne…Society to ungliya uthayegi hi kyunki Maa ungliyaan utha rahi hai… Auntyji app use "badhkismat" keh rahi.. par vo "Khushkismat" hai…humari Shreya sahi time pe bach gayi hai appko to upar vale ka shukhar mana chaiye…**_ _(I really want u all to read this paragraph…)_

 _ **When Roshni saw things getting colder She started her work….**_

 **Roshni** :- Hello ! Samajsevak… ye ghar hai Lecture dena band karo…

 **Abhijeet** :- _**Enough ! Roshni ab agar ek aur word appne muh nikala to mujhse bura koi nai hoga.. Tarika ne jo kiya vo Shreya ke liye kiya…. Society ke liye nahi…. Aur tum yaha koi rishtedaari dikha nai rahi ho…tumhe kisi se koi humdardi nai hai … tum bas matter ko badhaye jaa rahi ho agar Tarika ye sab mahanta ke liye kr rhi hoti naa…to vo kabhi apni jaan ko khatre mai nai daalti… but tum jaisi Aurat ko ye kabhi samaj mei aa hi nai sakta…... now just Get Lost…!**_

 _ **Roshni sternly looked at Abhijeet and went away…..**_

 _ **Sooo here it ends…! Probably a long one…**_

 _ **obvio the chapter….. A high voltage Drama isn't it but I had to write this cuz it is an issue which has to get into limelight….**_

 _ **Anyways Thank you soo much for your reviews….**_

 _ **So what will shreya Do now Will She accept Daya or.….. keep on thinking  
**_

* * *

 _ **Kamikaze Black :-**_ **Same here ! Even I loved that part! Lol….**

 _ **A.S Anjaana :-**_ **Ah ! It was Shreya… Anyways thanks for the review…**

 _ **Aditi :-**_ **God… Plzz don't hate Abhi….dont worry I promise you that as the story comes to an End you will surely Love him… Thanks for ur review….**

 _ **Ravu161 :-**_ **My.. My.. what an amazing guesswork, I must say… ;) you knw what all these days I was thinking is my writing so confusing…. Anyways Thanks for ur review….**

 _ **Km-fan :-**_ **Yeahh let's see… when they reunite… , Even I hv no idea ;) Thank you so much for ur review….**

 _ **shb :- A**_ **good gueeswork again ;) Anyways Thank you** **J** **J**

 _ **arooj :-**_ **Thank u soo much…..**

 _ **Kingaftab71 :-**_ **Here's ur update.. Tht's wht all I can say….Thank you….**

 _ **Karan :-**_ **Thank you soo much…..**

 _ **And all the "Guest Reviewers" thank you soo much guys….**_


	12. Chapter 12

_****** Love Hurts******  
_

* * *

 _After a while all the guests Left the hallway whereas Almost all the CID members were at_ _ **Shreya's place…**_

 **Purvi** :- Shreya tujhe nai lagta ki tujhe nai lagta ki _**tujhe Daya Sir ko bata dena chahiye Apni feelings ke bare mei…**_

 **Sachin** :- han Shreya **Purvi sahi keh rahi hai….**

 **Shreya** :- **ye app log kya keh rahe… meri Siddharth ke sath Shadi nai hui iska matlab ye nai ki Mai Daya sir se… jab vo mujhse pyar hi nai krte to kehne ka kya fayda…**

 **Freedy** :- Shreya aisa nai hai…. Tumjanti ho naa ki Daya Sir…

 **Shreya** :- Sir mai jaanti hun ki app kya kehna chahte par Sir Daya Sir kabhi ye nahi kaha ki vo mujhse pyar karte… _**Infact unhone ye shadi rokne ki koshish bhi nai ki**_ ….Iska mtlb yahi hai naa ki it was just " _ **One sided**_ "

 **Abhijeet** :- Ek min Shreya koi bhi coclusion pr aane se phele mai tumhe kuch dena chahta hun….

 _ **Abhijeet**_ _proceeded towards his Car… and got an envelope.. and handed it to Shreya… Shreya opened it and got into Tears… It was an Letter that was written by Daya… expressing his feelings_ _ **..( Epi :- 1106)**_

 **Shreya** :- Sir ye sab… Sir appne mujhe ye pehle kyun nai diya…. _{Her expressions were kind of crestfallen as well as alarming..)_

 _Meanwhile_ _ **her Dad**_ _entered In and answered her question saying…._

 **Shreya's Dad :-** beta vo maine hi Abhijeet ko mana kiya… mai nai chahta tha ki tumhe ye sab pata chale….

 **Shreya** :- iska mtlb appko ye sab pata tha…. Disgusting..

 _She hurriedly left her place and negotiated where Daya … Probably she knew where he could be. She reached and saw him standing near the Lake which was their common destination to meet , or come there when they were sad.. { If you'll remember the place in CID well and good or just you'll can Imagine}. Presence of Shreya was recognized by Daya.. He randomly moved his eyes and saw Shreya standing adjacent to him…_

 **Daya** :- Tum yahan kya kr rahi ho Shreya..

 **Shreya** :- **Suicide** krne aayi hun…

 **Daya** :- ye kya bol rahi ho tum pagal ho gayi ho..

 **Shreya** :- _**Nahi bs iss Satisfaction ke sath marna chahti hun ki mere zindagi ke akhri paal mei app mere saath thy**_ ….

 **Daya** :- Shreya are you mad..? tum aisa kuch nai karogi..

 **Shreya** (While crying) :- ye app keh rahe hai Daya Sir agar meri itni hi parwah thi to kyun nai appne khud mujhe ye letter diya..boliye Sir.. Kyun appne Abhijeet Sir se kaha mujhe ye dene ke liye

 **Daya** :- ye tumhe kaise… tumhari to ajj Shadi thi naa….

 **Shreya** :- wowww sir….. jaan ke bohot khushi huji ki appko abhi bhi meri _**"So called Shadi" ki padi hai**_

 **Daya** :- aisa nai hai.. vo to mai bas..

 **Shreya** :- Nahi hui meri Shadi.. {And narrated him the whole incident}

 **Daya** :- I am Sorry Shreya.. but _**"I really Love you.."**_

 **Shreya** :- _**"I Love you too Daya Sir"**_

 _ **And this is how "The Dayareya Love-o- logy" segment from my side ends!**_

 _Here at Parking Lot near Shreya's Residence…. As Tarika was about to go.. Abhijeet gained some courage and called her.._

 **Abhijeet** :- _**Tarika**_ ..!

 _ **Tarika**_ _turned back and looked at him.. He Assimilated Tarika an Thank you… and with her eyes She signaled him as "It's okay" meanwhile Vaibhav came into the picture nd make a "rash" sound so that Abhi and Tarika could get his presence.._

 **Vaibhav** :- Sorry Abhi Sir vo Tarika ko le jana padega.. _{As he said this Abhi looked at him angryily}_ he got sacred and said.. Sir maine nai bulaya vo police inspector use bula rhe hai Sid ke khilaf kuch bayan den eke liye….

 _Tarika just Smiled and moved with him…_ _ **Wherein Abhi just kept staring her...**_

 _After almost about 30 mins.. when Tarika returned back and saw Abhi waiting…. She moved towards him and said_

 **Tarika** :- tum Abhi tak gaye nai….

 **Abhi** :- vo.. mai.. tumharra wait kar raha tha… saath chalein….

 _ **Tarika**_ _just smiled in return. They both seated themselves in the car. Abhi turned on the music player_ …

 _ **"**_ _ **Meri har khushi mein ho teri khushi**_  
 _ **Mohabbat mein aisa zaroori nahi**_  
 _ **Tu jab milna chaahe, naa mill sakun**_  
 _ **Na milna mera koi doori nahi  
**_ _ **Mohabbat hai yeh ji**_ _ **huzoori**_ _ **nahi"**_

 _In between He used looked at Tarika at the corner of his eye.. But all this was disturbed by one phone call from Roshni… She called up Abhi and asked Him to get Ice-Creams for her… Abhi stopped the car and got Ice-Creams for her. While returning the only word word that he verbalized was….._

 **Abhijeet** :- _**My God !...  
**_

* * *

 _ **So Here I End This….**_

 _ **Whoooo… What did Abhi see.. To know more Stay Tuned…**_

 _ **I knw.. I knw Dayareya Fans are quite angry but srsly Thinking for two days this whar I can write… I am really Sorry for all the Inconveniences.. But will try my level best to Add Dayareya wherever possible…..**_

 _ **Thank you soooo much for your Reviews…..**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**::: Love Hurts :::**_

* * *

 **Abhijeet** :- _My God…._

 _ **Saying this Abhijeet hurriedly ran towards his Car! And found the Car Blazing with flickers and ash….. He was worried for Tarika and found her.. struggling with her phone all the while She was worried.**_

 **Abhijeet** :- Tarika tum thik to ho naa… { _He anxiously asked_ }

 **Tarika** :- kahan thy tum..! kabse tumhe call kiye jaa rahi hun mai.. Abhijeet ye sab..

 **Abhijeet** :- Tarika Calm down.. Tum thik ho na..

 **Tarika** :- mai thik hun Abhijeet par tumhari Car mei ye Bomb. Koi tumhe marna chahta hai Abhi.

 **Abhijeet** :- Tarika chalo mere sath..

 _ **He held her hand and took her to place where a body was Lying completely lifeless.. Tarika was hell shocked Tears started flowing down her eyes. Her eyes were filled with Tears as well as Anger..**_

 **Tarika** :- _**Anjali**_ { _the only word she whispered}_ _ **She tried to touch the body with her bare hands but Abhi controlled and asked her not to do so…**_

 **Abhijeet** :- Tarika plzz control yourself..

 **Tarika** :- Abhijeet.. Anjali..ye sab .. _{ She couldn't continue further}_

 **Abhijeet** :- Tarika plzz shaant ho jao cjhalo bureau chalet hai

 **Tarika** :- par Abhi Anjali..

 **Abhijeet** :- maine Ambulance ko bula liya hai.. vo body ko forensics le jayege..

 _{Tarika simply nooded}_

 _ **Meanwhile at Purvi's Place :-**_

 _ **She was sipping her coffee and was thinking about her "Best-friend" Shreya.. over all this she was disturbed by the Door-bell. She opened the door and saw Rajat standing "Helpless"**_

 **Purvi** :- kya hua sir ! app iss waqt yahan….?

 **Rajat** :- vo Purvi.. meri Car kharab ho gayi to socha tumhara ghar paas hi hai to tumse help le lu….

 **Purvi** :- ohh! Itni si baat hai don't worry _**I will repair it for you…**_

Rajat :- Tumhe gaadi repair karna aata hai….

 _ **Purvi Nooded saying a big "YES"**_

 **Rajat's POV** :- _**yeh kahan phasa diya maine khud ko socha tha ki Purvi se Car khararb hone ka bahana karke uske sath time spend karunga aur kal usse…**_

 _ **But was carried back as Purvi snapped her fingers.. He stopped thinking and said…**_

 **Rajat** :- Purvi rehne doh naa… vo kya hai naa maine bohot try kiya but nai hua.. tum mujhe..

 **Purvi** :- mai appko kya Sir… Ohh samajh gayi appko meri Car keys chaiye right… but fir kal appko mera _**Driver**_ banana hoga _..( Rajat glared her)_ I mean mujhe mere ghar se pick krna hoga…

 **Rajat** :- Don't I will do tht for you…

 _ **Saying this Purvi handed him the Car keys.. As She was about to close the door Rajat interrupted saying**_

 **Rajat** :- Arey.. Purvi tumhe School mei kisi ne Sharing nai sikhayi kya

 **Purvi** :- haan Sir sikhaya haina _**"Sharing Is Caring"**_

 **Rajat** :- haan to uss Phrase ko yahan apply karo mera mtlb tha kit um appni ye Coffee Share nai karogi…

 **Purvi** :- Ohh… to aise khaiye naa ki appko coffee chaiye.. come on in..

 _ **Rajat entered In and saw Television playing "9xM" ( A music channel ) After a while P;urvi came with a Coffee and handed it to Rajat.. She saw Rajat comforting himself at floor…**_

 **Purvi** :- Arey.. Arey Sir ye app kya kr rhe ho…. Niche floor pe kyun baith rhe ho…

 **Rajat** :- vo tumhara hi to Logic tha naa ki "Floor pe baithne se humanity badh jaati hai "

 **Purvi {while smiling}** :- Sir vo to sirf Chocolates ke liye applicable tha Coffee ke liye app couch pe baith sakte hai…

 **Rajat** :- fir thik hai….. : )

 _ **Rajat made himself comfortable on the couch whereas Purvi sat "Dual handed" with a coffee mug in her Right one and the Television remote was handled by the other one..**_

 _ **"Kuch toh hai jo neend aaye kam**_  
 _ **Kuch toh hai jo aankhe hai nam**_  
 _ **Kuch toh hai jo tu keh de toh**_  
 _ **Haste haste marr jaaye hum"**_

 _ **A very soothing song was being played by the 9xM guys**!**_

 _ **As Purvi was about to shuffle Rajat stopped her Saying that he likes the one.. She was astonished as the "Sr. Inspector" was always Rude and determined about his profession… She never thought of him being so Calm and Silent. She smiled to herself… She loved the fact that the person she admired the most was Changing.. Reasons yet were unknown but his gestures were perceptible….**_

 _ **After a while Rajat received a Call from Abhijeet about the Murder.. both of them rushed towards the bureau…**_

 _ **Here at bureau :-**_

 **Abhijeet was struggling to pinpoint where the "First-Aid" kit was… finally he found it it went and sat near Tarika so that he could apply ointment on her palm as it was burnt..**

 **Abhijeet :-** Tarika abhi bhi soch lo.. plzz ghar chali jao you need rest and more of all tumhari jaan ko khatra hai..

 _ **Tarika simply walked away from him… She started thinking about her relationship with Anjali during her college days … { Flashback}**_

 **Anjali** :- Tarika you know what.. you are the best… Thank you. Thank you soo much.. Mom se meri jaan bachane ke liye…

 **Tarika** :- c'mon Anjali ek hi to dost hai meri itna to kar hi sakti hun tere liye…

 **Anjali** :- you know what Tarika.. agar tu nai nai hoti naa to pata nai kya hota… _**Agarr tu mujhe kaabhi chod ke gayi naa to shayad mai kabhi appne app ko dhund nai paungi….**_

Tarika :- kaisi baatein kr rhi hai Anjali.. _**I will never Leave you….. With this both of them shared a Hug…..**_

 _ **A tear slipped off her eyes… She back faced Abhi and said….**_

Tarika :- Abhijeet.. _**Meri jaan bachane ke liye Anjali ne apni jaan**_ … Nahi Abhijeet jab tak uska Murderer padka nai jaata.. tab tak mai rest nai krne vali…..

 _ **After a while Tarika was being probed as to know about the scene that took place a few hours ago….**_

* * *

 _ **So I end this one here….**_

 _ **Keep Thinking about the Murderer and many more Things ; ) ; )**_

* * *

 _ **A.S Anjana :- Plan to vahi tha but as I saw the " : ( " emoticon… I decided ki ab to Tarika to kuch nai ho raha.. Anyways Thank you soo much for your review : ) : )**_

 _ **Kamikaze Black :- I have tried my level best to provide them as much screen-space as possible… Hope you are satisfied.. Thank you soo much for the review….**_

 _ **arooj :- Thank you soo much : ) : )**_

 _ **Aditi :- Well I like the Idea that Tarika should have Ignored ABhi but I have characterized her as Humble as I could.. So don't worry lets see as things go worse we'll try doing that as well…Thank you soo much for your review..**_

 _ **kingaftab71 :-Well m quyite a "Curious cat" soo would love to knw what was that "Thank you" for… Anyways Thankss for your review…**_

 _ **Daya's Mahi :- Obvio No intro needed… I am glad that you are liking this plot of mine… As being a biggest fan of ur writings I loved the fact that you liked it.." #Legends_are_always_humble" which was just a saying but you proved it : ) :)**_

 _ **Karan :- Thank you soo much : ) : )**_

 _ **Duofan21 :- yuppp even m surprised about my updates… but Dii iss "chamatkar" ko "Holidays" kehte hai : P :P ...M sorry but probably that's not happening.. I wont be accepting my PM's**_

 _ **aash vin :- Thank you soo much : ) : )**_

 _ **Guddi Abhirika fan :- would Love being friends but currently I have denied my pm's for some issues.. But still we can be friends isn't it ;).. Thank you soo much for your review : )**_

 _ **5c10 :- I hope that satisfies you.. I tried my level best to put in RajVi scenes…. Thank you : )**_

 _ **km-fan :- I am glad that you are the twist and turns of Abhijeet…. Hoping this isn't creating a confusion… Thank you soo much for such a lovely review… : )**_

 _ **Sneha :- Thank you soo much Sneha : )**_

 _ **And lastly all the guest reviewers Thank you sooo much : ) : )**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**$$ Love Hurts $$**_

 _ **All were present at the bureau. A dark clammy room where a girl was almost being interrogated in a polite way by her Senior….**_

 **ACP** :- bolo Tarika kya hua tha ?

 **Tarika** :- _Sir ! vo mai aur Abhijeet ghar jaa rahe thy. Thodi der baad Abhijeet ko Roshni ka phone aaya. Usne Abhijeet se Ice-creams lane ke liye kaha. Abhijeet ke jaate hi mujhe Anjali ka phone call aaya… usne mujhse kaha ki use meri awaz nai aa rahi isiliye mai bahar nikal ke baat karu… Sir mai jase hi gaadi se bahar nikli to Car blast ho gayi.. Sir maine Anjali ko bohot calls kiye par usne kisi bhi call ka answer nahi diya… aur fir Abhjeet aaye aur mujhe pata chala ki Anjali is No more!... {All the while with a heavy voice she said}_

 **Purvi** :- Iska matlab ye hai ki Anjali blast ke bare mai jaanti thi..

 **Tarika** :- haan Purvi.. aur mujhe bacahane ke liye usne mujhe call kiya aur ho sakta hai ki kisi ne usse kisine mujhse baat krte sun liya ho aur usse Shoot kar diya…

 **Dr. Salunke** :- Don't worry Tarrika ye sab jisne bhi kiya hai vo bilkul bhi bach nai sakta…

 **Shreya** :- ye Roshni pata nai kyun Taraika ki jaan ke piche padi hai…

 **Sachin** :- Exactly.. pata nai kya milega usse ye sab krke…

 **Abhijeet** :- _**Enough! Aap logon koi aur mila nai to iska mtlb ye nahi hai ki Aap Log Roshni ko blame kroge..**_

 **Tarika** :- but ABhijeet…

 **Abhijeet** (sternly) :- Not a word Tarika…!

 **ACP** :- Ahijeet hum to bas assume kar rahe hai ki vo Roshni hai…

 **Abhijeet** :- Sir please Roshni ko iss sabme mat lijiye.. uska iss sabse koi lena dena nai hai..

 _ **Meanwhile Roshni entered the scene….**_

 **Roshni** :- Abhijeet tum thik to ho naa.. vo maine news mai dekha ki tumhari gadi ka blast ho gaya….

 **Abhijeet** :- mai bilkul thik hun..

 **Roshni** :- Thank god..pata hai mai kitna daar gayi thi.. Chalo ghar chalte hai…

 **Abhijeet** :- haan.. chalo…

 _ **Daya steeped in his way and tried to probe as to what all is going on with him…**_

 **Daya** :- Abhijeet tumhe ho kya gaya hai.. Kabhi Tarika ki side lete ho to kabhi Roshni ki.. chal kya raha hai tumhare dimag mei…

 **Abhijeet** :- Daya maine Tarika ke liye sirf isiliye Stand liya tha because vo sahi thi aur usne tumhare aur shreya ke liye jo kiya vo koi nai kar saka.. par iska matlab ye nai hai ki mai appni _**"Would-be-Wife Roshni"**_ ke bare mei kuch bhi bakwaas sunu… _**maine tarika ke liye jo kiya vo insaniyat ke nate kiya…**_

 _ **Tarika heard this..She was quite hurted She approached towards Abhijeet and opened his fist and placed a ring….. "His engagement ring" {which accidently reached her hands.}. and placed it on his plam**_ …

 **Tarika** :- " _ **Stop fooling your Integrity Abhijeet…. Yor are so twisted up in your own Dishonesty that you have no Idea what are you doing with yourself"….**_

 _{Saying this Tarika went away for Forensics… Abhijeet too left. Her words pricked his heart he kept on evaluating her words…_

 _All were kind of frustrated on his mood swings… At times he would assist Roshni against Tarika or would support Tarika aginst Roshni…}_

 _ **Abhijeet went away. Wherein Roshni was ceased by Purvi…**_

 **Purvi** :- mai jaanti hun ki ye _**sab tumhi ne kiya**_ hai aur mai ye prove karke hi rahungi that you are the culprit..

 **Roshni** :- tumhe CID officer banaya kisne…. Nai I mean itna to logic laga leti… _**"ki mujhe kaisa pata hoga ki Tarika Abhijeet ke sath hai"**_ … So bolne se pehle naa zara soch liya karo.. Get that..

 _ **And Roshni left the place with Abhijeet…..**_

 _ **Everyone of them were Investigating about the case but weren't able to as a Hurdle was in their way.. and that Hurdle was the "Forensic reports"**_

 _ **Here Dayareya were busy discussing about Abhijeet,Roshni and Tarika….**_

 **Daya** :- _**Tarika ko kitna bura lagta**_ hoga naa Abhijeet ke behavior se…"

 **Shreya** :- **Nai Sir**..! Tarika ko bura kyun lagna chaiye.. _**"usne to vo khoya hai jo usse kabhi pyar hi nai krte thy.. but Abhijeet Sir ne to usse khoya hai jo unse sanse zyada pyar krti hai"**_ … to bura Tarika ko nai Abhijeet Sir ko lagna chaiye..

 **Daya** :- ye jo koi bhi hai Tarika ke bohot kareeb hai…

 **Shreya** :- haan sir.. aur Lab mei uspe jo Attack hua.. aur uske baad vo Chandelier jo uske upar gira tha vo sab neglect nai kiya jaa sakta Sir…

 **Daya** :- Hmm….

 _ **After an intensive thinking Daya composed himself.. entered the bureau and the news given by him shocked everyone...!**_

 __  
 _ **So here I this Chapter..!**_

 _ **Keep thinking what the news was..!**_

 _ **And Thank you soooo Much for your Reviews on the previous Chapter..! :D :D**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**{ Love Hurts }  
**_

* * *

 _ **Soon entered the bureau with Tarika and Vaibhav… The news given by him shocked everyone in the bureau..**_

 **Dr. Salunke** :- ACP **Anjali ka khoon nai hua hai…**

 **ACP** :- Salunke kaisi bakwass kar rhe ho tum..Dimag kharab to nai hogaya hai tumhara..

 **Dr. Salunke** :- Boss puri baat to sunlo.. **Anjali ne Suicide kiya hai** … usne khud appni jaan di hai..

 **Tarika** :- Sir vo aisa kyun karegi.. Nai Sir **uska Murder hua hai..**

 **Dr. Salunke** :- Hold on _**Dr. Tarika app meri Abilities ko doubt kr rhi hai**_ … appko lagta hai maine appne 20 years ke carrier mai koi galati ki hai..

 **Tarika** :- No sir mai ki Abilities ko doubt nai kar rahi hun mai to bs..

 **Vaibhav** :- Tarika _ **"ho sakta hai ki Anjali hi vo insane hai jisne tumpe attacks karvaye.. aur ye Guilt vo bardasht nai kar saki isiliye usne khud ko Shoot kr diya ho"..**_

 **Tarika** :- but Vaibhav vo aisa…..

 **Dr. Salunke** :- Enough! Agar _**app ek Forensic doctor to appko Compellations par nai facts aur results par bharosa karna hoga… ACP ye Case yahin band kardo..**_

 **Tarika** :- Sir please mujhe ek chance de dijiye ye proof karne ka ki Anjali ka Murder hi hua hai sir…

 **Dr. Salunke** :- Iss sab ka koi fayda nai hai Tarika…

 **ACP** :- Ek minute Salunke.. Tarika **1 hafta…1 week ka time dete hai hum tumhe** agar tab tak tum ye proof karr payi ki Anjali ka Murder hi hua hai to well and good _**nahi to hum ye case yahin band kr denge…**_

 **Tarika** :- Thank you soo much Sir..!

 **Dr. Salunke** :- Boss ye tum..

 **Acp** :- kuch mt bol Salunke…

 **Dr. Salunke** :- Toh thik hai meri bhi ek shart hai.. Tarrika tum Investigation kar sakti ho par _**bina Anjali ki Body ko hath lagaye…**_

 **Tarika** :- Accepted Sir….

 _ **Everyone of them including the Senior Officers excluding Purvi were with as he was never wrong… though they were with Tarika in all the possible ways but also they could not omit the fact that never made a mistake…**_

 _ **After a while everyone Left the bureau.. as there was No case reported.. Tarika was at her place examining about the reports that were given by .. so the Door Bell distracted her. She opened the door and found Purvi standing She welcomed her In…**_

 **Purvi** :- Tarika tu tension mat le me tere sath hun.. Mai jaanti hun ki Anjali ka mUrder hi hua hai..vo kabhi suicide kar hi nai sakti..

 **Tarika** :- Purvi tu itne yaaken ke sath kaise keh sakti hai..

 **Purvi** :- Tarika _**Anjali ko pata chal gaya tha ki ye sab kon kr rha hai**_.. aur vo mujhe bohot jald batane bhi vali thi..

 **Tarika** :- Ohh.. Thank you soo much Purvi…

 **Purvi** :- ab ye Thank you ko chod aur ye soch ki hum ye sab karenge kaise… tere paas bas ek week ka time hai.. You need to go really fast..

 **Tarika** :- mai nahi jaanti Purvi ki agge kya hooga bas itna chahti hun ki job hi mai kar rhi hun bas vo mere favor mei hi ho…. _**Ek kaam krte hai pehle hum vahan chal te hai jahan humein Anjali ki dead body mili thi…**_

 **Purvi** :- Haan Thik hai chal..!

 _ **Purvi and Tarika reached the Place.. It was kind of an Warehouse.. Which was near to the Highway but was likely to be Under-Construction… Purvi and Tarika started investigating.. Tarika started explaining her Assumptions..**_

 **Tarika** :- _**Purvi Anjali uss Warehouse ke yahan jo Plank hai vhan chupi hogi aur shayad vahi se usne mujhe Call kiya hoga.. Khooni saamne se to aa nahi sakta kyunki vahan Highway hai to naturally vo piche se aaya hoga.. Usne Anjali ke forehead par Gun rakhi hogi daar ki vjh se Anjali ne phoe cut kr diya.. Khooni ek Professional tha..uske paas Shooting Skills rahe honge… Usse pata tha ki Forehead ke kis part pe Goli lagne se Murder ko Suicide mei badla jaa sakta hai.. aur usne exactly vahi kiya**_ _.._

 **Purvi** :- par Tarika vo Salunke Sir ko jo _**Smoke bomb**_ ke traces mile thy uska kya…

 **Tarika** :- Khud ko rescue karne ke liye mera matlab hai vahan se bhaag jaane ke liye Khooni ne Smoke bomb ka use kiya..aur vo piche ki taraf bhaag gaya kyunki same ki taraf to Highway tha… Ho sakta hai ki vo vahan uss Jungle ki Taraf bhaaga ho… Chalo chalke pooch taach krte hai….

 _ **And they continued their Investigation…..**_  
 **:**  
 **:**  
 **:**

 _ **Here the scene in the bureau was quite different.. Abhijeet was searching something since long..But yet he couldn't discover.. His buddy came along so as to help him out…**_

 **Daya** :- Aree Abhijeet kya dhund rahe ho.. mai kuch help kardun..

 **Abhijeet** :- Areey haan yar Daya vo…

 _ **As soon as he was about to complete his sentence A Lady came in crying… All of them headed towards her..**_

 **Freedy** :- Areey Mam kya hua..app ro kyun rahi hai…

 **Lady** :- Sir mera naam _**Meera**_ hai aur mere _**Husband kal raat se ghar nai aaye hai**_.. aur to aur unka phone bhi nai lag raha hai…

 **Daya** :- Mam app chinta mat kiiye hum jald se jald appke Pati ko dhund lenge.. naam kya hai unka…

 **Meera** :- _**Rishi.. Rishi Singhania…**_

 **Abhijeet** :- uni koi photograph ?

 **Meera** :- jee..

 _ **She gave them his Photograph…**_

 _ **wherein they asked Meera to leave ..and assured her that as soon as they find something Rishi they'll inform her…..**_

* * *

 _ **Soo Here I End This Segment…!**_

 _ **Hoping this wasn't confusing… and Short as well...**_

 _ **So Till the next update keep on thinking…**_

 _ *** Will Tarika be able to Proof that Anjali was Murdered**_

 _ *** What was Abhijeet Searching…?**_

 _ *** And why are these two new Characters Introduced…..**_

 _ **Thank You Soo much for your Lovely Reviews May God Bless You All : ) : )**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**{ : Love Hurts….. : }**_

* * *

 _ **Abhijeet was again engrossed in pursuing something….. Daya again inquired the same thing and luckily this time no one interrupted their Chat..**_

 **Daya** :- Abhijeet kya dhud rahe ho tabse…

 **Abhijeet** :- Daya yaar _**meri Gun nahi mil rahi**_ hai yaar…

 **Daya** :- Kya.. Abhijeet tum itne careless kaise ho sakte ho.. tum jaante ho naa ki agar ACP sir yaa DCP sir ko pata chala toh.. Abhijeet tum bhi naa….

 **Abhijeet** :- mai jaanta hun yaar.. ab plzz bhasahn mat de aur plzz help karde yaar…

 **Daya** :- okay fine..

 _With this the whole day passed yet Abhi couldn't find his Gun finally he gave up and thought of exploring it later….._

* * *

 _ **Next Day Tarika and Purvi were Carried over by their own Case whereas the whole of the CID team were busy exploring Rishi…..**_

 **Tarika and Purvi made their way to the street near Jungle.. They perceived a departmental store they headed towards the Storekeeper and Enquired about certain Things out there. They discovered that the night before when Anjali was Murdered… A man with an extended "Black coat" probably endeavored to "Flee away in the Dark" But according to that Storekeeper The Man with that** _" Black coat"_ **could not escape his eyes…. Purvi and Tarika continued their Investigation….**

 _ **While Investigating their eyeballs were glued on the "Corpse of the Man" which was known to Tarika… She was bowled over on her thoughts.. They proceeded towards that Corpse.. Purvi sensed something wrong with Tarika…**_

 **Purvi** :- Kya baat hai Tarika..

 **Tarika** :- Purvi ye **Rishi** hai..

 **Purvi** :- tum jaanti ho isse…

 **Tarika** :- haan Purvi ye _**Anjali ka fiancé tha…**_

 **Purvi** :- tha matlab…?

 **Tarika** :- matlab inn dono ke bich kuch thik nai chal raha tha.. Isiliye dono ne alag hone ka faisla liya…lekin Anjali se break-up ke baad Rishi ne Shaadi kar li thi…

 **Purvi** :- tujhe pata hoga ki vo kaun hai jisse Rishi ne Shaadi ki hai…

 **Tarika** :- nai… mai nahi jaanti.. undono ke breakup ke baad mere aur Rishi ke almost _**saare lInks khatam ho chuke thy…**_

 **Purvi** :- koi baat nahi lets search kahin kuch aur mil jaye toh tab tak mai Daya Sir aur baaki sab ko inform kar deti hun….

 _ **Tarika nodded and started with her Job whereas when Purvi called up CID team they endured Busy.. So She thought of calling them up later.. While detecting things Purvi discovered a Trash can which was relatively sizeable than that of others….She informed Tarika about this meanwhile both of them grasped the Bin… They looked into it and Found the same "**_ _ **Black coat**_ _ **" which was described by that Storekeeper… and along with it they Found a**_ _ **"Gun"**_ _ **….**_

 **Purvi** :- _**Tarika tere assumptions bilkul**_ sahi thy _**iska matlab Khooni ne Anjali ko maar ke appna ye attire aur ye Gun iss Trash Can mai phek diya… aur iss Steet ko cross krke vo iss Mumbai- Pune highway ki taraf bhaaga hoga…..**_

 **Tarika** :- Hann Purvi… but ye Gun.. pata nai kyun par mujhe ye Gun kahin dekhi hui si lag rahi hai….

 **Purvi** :- haan Tarika… kahin ye Gun _**Abhjeet Sir**_ ki toh nai…

 **Tarika** :- Purvi ye bhi to ho sakta hai naa ki ye Gun Abhijeet ki Naa ho….

 **Purvi** :- ab ye to Forensic reports se hi pata chalega….

* * *

 _ **The CID team till then acquired the Phone records of Rishi.. They were shocked to conceive that the Last call he made was of**_ _ **Anjali**_ _ **.. They headed towards Meera so as to know what the Actual Thing was…. Daya knocked the Door and Meera welcomed them..**_

 **Daya** :- Meera ek baat batao Rishi ka aur Anjali ka kya connection hai

 **Meera** :- kaun Anjali Sir mai nahi jaanti kisi Anjali ko…

 **Sachin** :- ye photograrph dekho ye hai Anjali kya kabhi bhi Rishi ne iske bare mei tumse kuch bhi kaha hai… yaa kisi bhi tarah ka koi bhi zikar kiya ho…

 **Meera** :- Nahi Sir mai isse bilkul bhi nai jaanti… Kyun Sir kya hua app iss ladki ke bare mei mujhse kyun pooch rahe ho..

 **Shreya** :- Meera vo Rishi ka jo **phone number jo tumne hume diya tha** … uske phone records se ye pata chala hai ki jo Last phone call usne kiya tha vo Anjali ko kiya tha.. Isiliye hume laga ki shayad..

 _ **As she was about to complete her sentence her phone beeped she recived the Call.. It was from the Mobile company**_ …

 **Shreya** :- jee Thank you sooo much..

* * *

 _ **She Hunged up and Informed her team members about the location that was traced.. it was traced at the same location where Purvi and Tarika had been Investigating….CID team reached the place and found Purvi and Tarika so much engrossed in their job that they didn't even notice their presence..**_

 **Shreya** :- arey _**Tarika, Purvi**_ tum dono yahan…

 **Tarika** :- haan vo case ke chakkar mei yahan tak pohoch gaye.. par tum log yahan.. ohh Purvi ne inform kiya hoga right…

 **Purvi** :- nai Tarika.. vo actually mai app logon ko contact kar hi rahi par yahan network nahi tha to soocha ki baad mai try karungi…. Par app log yahan kaise…

 **Pankaj** :- vo hum yahan ek Case solve karte karte aa gaye…

 **Purvi** :- vaise Sir yahan investigate karte karte humein ek Laash mili hai…..

 **Daya** :- Kya…! Chalo fir vahin chalte hai…

 _ **All of them reached near the Corpse which was of Rishi.. Daya recognized the body leaving Tarika shocked… but later on Daya explained her the story about How Meera approached the CID team so that they could pinpoint as to where Rishi was…. Also he informed Tarika and Purvi that Meera was unknown of Rishi…..**_

 **Tarika also Informed Daya about** _ **Abhjeet's Gun**_ **with her…. Daya was Shocked.. A lot of confusion was created at the scene** …

 _Soon Daya found an identity near the Corpse of Rishi.. The identity was of the person named_ _**"Vikram Khanna"**_

* * *

 _ **Sooo Finally I end Here…!**_

 _ **Sooo Abhijeet is slightly involved in the Case now.. And Vikram Khanna " A new Victim" into the picture….. Soo lot's of hurdles for Tarika….**_

 _ **Thank you Soo much for Your Reviews…..**_

 _ **Stay Lovely…..**_

 _ **Stay Beautiful : ) : )**_

 _ **Mr. Bindaas** _ :- _App Story Mircosoft Word yaa.. Wordpad pe likh skate ho. fir usse appne P.C mei save kardena uske baad... appna FF ka account open karna.. usmei Left corner pe options honge unmei se "Publish" aisa option hoga usse click krna you will get a set of Sub-options there... usmei Doc Manager aisa ek option hooga vahan jaake appne jo save kiya hoga usse upload krdena.. uske baad "New Story" ka option click karna aur vahan pr kuch rules ko accept karna hota hai unhe accept karke just Follow the instructions given... appki SAtopry within 20-25 mins upload ho jayegi... Hope that Helps you..._


	17. Chapter 17

**Story Continues as….**

* * *

 **Daya** :- Tarika tumhe "Vikram Khanna" ke bare mai kuch pata hai ?

 **Tarika** :- _**Nahi Daya..**_ Lekin haa ye Vikram ek _**Lieutenant Connell hai**_ _{ A/N :-basically an Army officer working in Armed forces.. also pronounced as " Leftenan Connell" }_

 **Daya** :- Ohh iska matlab ye _**Rishi aur Anjali ko jaanta nahi hoga**_ … Ek kaam karte hai Bureau chalte hai aur ACP Sir se iss bare mei baat karte hai…

 **Purvi** :- Okay Sir…

 _ **All of them proceeded towards bureau. ACP was standing there flexed scrapping his forehead with his fingernail.. Team members entered in they saw Abhijeet, ACP and few more officers standing tensed.. Daya probed ACP as to what the matter was..**_

 **Daya** :- kya baat hai Sir.. app Pareshaan lag rahe ho…

 **ACP** :- Daya Mumbai ke _**"Juhu beach " par "Terrorist attacks"**_ hue hai…

 **Tarika** :- Oh My God..!

 **Freedy** :- Haan.. aur to aur Mumbai mai **3 jagahon par Bombs plant** kiye gaye thy.. lekin Humari Mumbai police force ne _**2 bombs ko diffuse kar diya hai..**_

 **Pankaj** :- lekin vo Terrorist abhi tak padka _**nahi gaya**_ hai…

 **ACP** :- Iss Case ko 2 officers lead kar rhe thy.. Ek " _ **General. "**_ aur dusre.. _**"Lieutenant Connell Vikram Khanna"**_ … jinme se Officer **Ashish .. marre jaa chuke hai …  
**

 **Daya** :- Sir hume Connell **Vikram Khanna ki I'd** mera matlab hai unka **Driving license** Rishi ki body ke paas se mila hai….

 **Abhijeet** :- Iska matlab ye hai ki ye Vikram **yaa to Rishi ke peeche bhaag raha tha kyunki vo Terrorist** hai **yaa to Rishi….. Vikram ki Madat kar raha tha…**

 **ACP** :- koi baat nahi Abhijeet iss baat ka pata toh hum laga hi lenge…

 **Tarika** :- Sir mujhe appse kuch kehna hai….

 **ACP** :- Haan Tarika toh bolo Kya pata chala tumhe..

 **Tarika** { wile Hesistating } :- Sir vo Investigation karte waqt mujhe _**Abhijeet ki Gun mili Mumbai-Pune highway ke yahan jo jungle hai vahan se**_ …

 **Abhijeet** :- What the hell ! meri Gun vahan kya kar rahi rthi…

 **Daya** :- ye to tum behtar bata sakte ho naa Abhijeet…

 **Purvi** :- Sir mai keh rahi hun ki **ye sab Roshni hi kar rahi** hai mera matlab hai ki _hosakta hai ki usne Anjali ko maar diya ho Abhijeet Sir ki Gun aur fir vo vahan se bhaag gayi hogi…_

 **Abhijeet** :- Enough is Enough ! Purvi Roshni aisa kyun karegi… aisa bhi to hosakta haina Insp. Purvi ki _**Dr. Tarika ne meri Gun badi hi chalaki se le li ho taaki vo sabke saamne Aapne app ko sahi proof kar sake… aur Dr. Salunke aur appne baaki Seniors ki nazron mei Mahan ban jaye…**_

 **Rajat** :- Sir app ye kya keh rahe hai Sir.. **Tarika toh sirf sach saamne lane ki koshish kar rahi hai** …

 **Tarika** :- Rehne do Rajat… _**Jab Abhijeet samjhna hi nahi chahte toh unhe tumhari kahi hui Har baat galat hi lagegi….**_

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile Pankaj turned the Television Box on… News made everyone Blow away.. The news so was…**_

 **News Reporter** :- _Iss waqt ki sabse badi khabar… Bomb blast mei jin Terrorists ke naam liye gaye hai unmei se Anjali Rawat ka naam bhi utha hai.. "_ _ **Lieutenant Connell Vikram Khanna" ka kehna hai ki blast ke waqt Anjali wahan majood thi..**_ _iske saath hi unke ghar se_ _ **"illegal weapons"**_ _ko baramat kiya gaya hai…kyunki CID ke jaane-maane Forensic expert ka kehna hai ki Anjali ne Suicide attempt kiya hai isiliye_ _ **Anjali ke Dad yaani ke " Alok Rawat**_ _"_ _ **ko police ne appni custody mei liya hua hai….**_

 _ **Toh kya appne desh ( country) se fraud karke Anjali appni hi nazron mei gir gayi jo unhone suicide kar liya hai….jaan ne ke liye dekh te rahiye "So and So News "**_

* * *

 **Tarika** :- Nahi ye sach nahi hai… **Anjali aisa nai kar sakti..**

 **Dr. Salunke :** \- Aisa hi hua hai Dr. Tarika… _**Abhijeet ki gadi jo blast ho chuki thi unke burnt parts mei se bhi humein Anjali ke Fingerprints mile hai…**_

 **Tarika** :- Sir please.. I will make it to a point ki mai case khatam kar dun vo bhi Anjali ke favour mai….

 **ACP** :- aur ye kaam karne ke liye Tarika tumhare paas sirf 5 din baache hai…

 **Tarika** :- I very well know Sir….

* * *

 _After a while Purvi and Tarika vacated towards_ _ **Anjali's residence.**_ _They started scanning her homestead. But Alas! they failed to explore something Profitable except for a_ _ **"potable minicomputer"**_ _with was_ _ **hitched with a Password unknown to Tarika**_ _. With the help of an Technical expert the Computer was unlocked The pictures in the Comupter made_ _ **Tarika and Purvi Shocked The Pictures were of Anjali and Vikram…**_ _As well as when the lappy was taken to the bureau all the_ _ **Pictures related to Mumbai and Mumbai police were present along with the Plans for the bomb blasts.. All those blueprints and the illegal weapons were enough for the CID team to prove Anjali a Terrorist**_ _but ACP still ordered Tarika to investigate on this Case…._

* * *

 _ **Finally The Day came to an End..! Tarika returned Home and started emphasizing the Pictures that she procured from Anjalis's Laptop..**_

 **Tarika's POV :-**  
 _Anjali aur Ye Vikram ek saath… aur fir Vikram ka Anjali ko Terrorist kehna baat thodi ajjeb hai… and more of all_ _ **jo blast hua vo Juhu beach par hua..aur vo bhi raat ko jab zyada log bhi nahi hote..Ye attacks pkka Anjali ko phasane ke liye kiye gaye hai..**_ _ye baat mujhe sabke saamne laani hi hogi par kaise…._

 _As She was going on with her her work The Doorbell Disturbed her thoughts…. She opened the Door and saw Abhijeet standing.. She was about to close the door when_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _restricted her moves.._

 **Abhijeet** :- Tarika please meri baat suno..

 **Tarika** :- mujhe Aapki koi baat nahi sunni Abhijeet..Please Go away..

 **Abhijeet** :- Tarika please _**it is Important…**_

 **Tarika** :- Fine Come in…

* * *

 _ **So here I end this….**_

 _ **Soo Confused about the Culprit Guys C'mon Just a Guesswork needed..**_

 _ **Anyways.. Don't worry you'll will come to know about the "Real Culprit"**_

 _ **Till then keep Thinking about the Snapchat between Abhirika.. what could it be….**_

 _ **Thank you soo much : ) !**_

 _ **duofan21**_ _ **:- So I ope the things are cleared now.. And Anyways I am Sorry.. Thank you soo much for your review…**_

 _ **Ravu :- Thank you soo much : ) : )**_

 _ **arooj :- Thank you Arooj : )**_

 _ **km-fan**_ _ **:- Thank you : )**_

 _ **:- Pleasure ! No I don't think so ki hum phone se update kar skte hai…**_

 _ **karan :- Thank you : )**_

 _ **JAAN'S DARLU**_ _ **:- Dii maine 1 month bola tha.. 1 week nai bola tha.. I will try doing asap.. Anyways Thank u for your Rreview : ) Luv u too :***_

 _ **aditi :- yeahh m hoping the same ki Tarika ye case jaldi solve karle so that I could end this storuy asap.. Anyways Thank you soo Much : )**_

 _ **Daya's FanGirl**_ _ **:- Thank you soo much Dii : ) Love uh more :***_

 _ **kingaftab71**_ _ **:- Thank you For your review.. : )**_

 _ **Guddi abhirika fan**_ _ **:- I knw.. I knw.. Chapters are a bit confusing but.. trust me I will clear the confusion Asap…**_

 _ **As Anjaana :- Thank you soo much : )**_


End file.
